


Гильдия самоубийц

by Schuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Action & Romance, Dark Humor, Humor, Killer and Bodyguard, M/M, Убийца и телохранитель, Цукишима топ, Юмор, чёрный юмор, элементы романса
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: Сатори Тендо решил заказать себя киллеру и нанял телохранителя, чтобы посмотреть, кто из них лучше в своей работе.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tendou Satori, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei/Tendou Satori, Tendou Satori/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 32





	Гильдия самоубийц

― Это самая безумная и тупая идея из всех, что я когда-либо слышал, ― мрачно сказал Семи, не отрываясь от чтения новостной ленты «Гардиана».

― Предпочитаю термин «гениальная», ― поправил его Тендо. ― Или хотя бы «эксцентричная».

Он довольно листал размещенные в базе резюме, выбирая себе кандидатов в телохранители. Нужен обязательно парень с опытом в охране, а не только-только вернувшийся со службы солдат.

― Опачки, ― на экране всплыла фотография угрюмого и очень устрашающего вида мужчины с совиным взглядом. Тендо поспешно развернул его профиль.

Бокуто Котаро, двадцать семь лет, есть опыт работы в правительственной охране, в том числе лично премьер-министра. Список армейских заслуг заставил Тендо присвистнуть в восхищении.

― Беру, ― Тендо потянулся было к кнопке «заказа», но буквально у него на глазах анкета исчезла. Взяла и исчезла. А ведь он едва успел ознакомиться с резюме.

― Кого? ― мрачно поинтересовался Семи.

― Уже никого, ― пробурчал Тендо.

― Заранее закажи ритуальные услуги, потому что заниматься организацией похорон, когда ты сдохнешь, я не собираюсь.

― Не «когда», а «если», ― поправил он.

Внимание привлекла очередная анкета. Куроо Тецуро, двадцать семь лет, основная специализация ― охрана. В начале карьеры занимался охраной поп-айдолов, потом на два года пропал с радаров, что в резюме было отмечено как «засекреченная информация». Тендо воодушевленно ойкнул и нажал кнопку заказа быстрее, чем дочитал профайл до конца.

― Первый есть! ― громко прокомментировал он.

Семи устало вздохнул и сказал:

― С тобой я поседею быстрее и умру от нервного истощения до того, как мне стукнет тридцать.

― Тридцать ― очень страшный возраст! ― заметил Тендо.

― Поэтому ты решил умереть в двадцать семь?

― Ой, ну что ты в самом деле, ― фыркнул Тендо.

Вообще, он мог бы поручить сложный выбор телохранителя своему другу и верному помощнику Семи Эйте, но хотелось сделать все самому.

В отличие от сайта с наемниками, сайт с киллерами был совершенно не информативен. Никаких фотографий и списков выполненных заказов, просто кот в мешке ― кто придет тебя убивать ― непонятно. Тендо захотелось, чтобы это была девушка. Роковая красотка на каблуках и с идеальной укладкой, а еще с оружием наперевес. И чтобы носила кожаные штаны и куртки, а длинные светлые волосы собирала в высокий хвост. Его представления о киллершах черпались из сериалов и фильмов, хотя последний сериал, который он посмотрел, был про жуткую женщину-убийцу, пусть и обаятельную и умную. Но страшную. Психопатку.

Тендо аж мурашками покрылся.

Он вернулся к сайту с киллерами. В их коротких профайлах не было еще и возраста: все, чем мог довольствоваться Тендо ― это процент успешно выполненных заказов.

Нет, все-таки выбирать сто процентов он не стал, как бы ни хотелось. Но перед девяносто восемью не устоял.

Он загрузил свою фотографию и имя и отправил на скрытый адрес.

― Готово! ― радостно объявил он.

― Я пойду проверю камеры, ― Семи нервно дернул ногой и поднялся, пряча телефон. ― Самоубийца.

― Называй меня тестировщиком.

― Нет.

Тендо засмеялся. Умереть он как раз не боялся. Он предпочитал называть себя «Ждущим смерти», но не потому, что был богатым бездельником, а потому, что жизнь такая.

***

Цукишима Кей гулял по улицам вечернего города, фотографировал достопримечательности и останавливался на чашку кофе в каждой приглянувшейся кофейне. Стояла теплая апрельская погода, но солнце то и дело скрывалось за облаками, хоть дождь явно не собирался начинаться.

Цукишима прибыл в Париж поздно вечером, заселился в дорогой отель и после нескольких часов сна отправился на прогулку.

Сейчас он сидел под навесом уличного кафе и потягивал американо. Перерыв ― удобный момент, чтобы просмотреть уже сделанные фотографии, чем он тут же и занялся.

Каждый второй сделанный кадр обязательно включал в себя двух человек. Они были то в центре, то с краю композиции, то почти скрыты толпой.

Первый из них ― его клиент Тендо Сатори. Двадцать семь лет, сын скандально известного политика, убитого при странных обстоятельствах почти двадцать лет назад. Цукишима из профессионального интереса изучал многие убийства, это оказалось довольно заурядным ― коррупционер и наркоман застрелен якудза, его жена покончила с собой, не выдержав давления общественного мнения и оставив единственного сына сиротой в девять лет. До семнадцати тот рос с дядей, который последние десять лет отсиживал срок за растление малолетних и выходить не собирался. Мальчишка оказался гением, закончил университет в шестнадцать, написал и продал несколько программ «Майкрософт», чем увеличил унаследованное с офшорных счетов отца состояние. Кроме того, в прошлом он был неплохим киберспортсменом, а, кажется, в игровой индустрии высокое денежное вознаграждение. Но кому он успел перейти дорогу, Цукишима не знал и знать не хотел.

Последние три года Тендо Сатори жил в просторном пентхаусе центрального Парижа ― красивое старое здание с роскошными квартирами, потолками по 4 метра, широкими балконами и дорогими фасадами. Дом был окружен достопримечательностями и пятизвездочными отелями. Как раз в одном таком отеле и остановился Цукишима. На достопримечательности ему было плевать, а в Париж Цукишима летал чаще, чем домой.

Второй, судя по всему, личный телохранитель, казался Цукишиме знакомым. Каким-то образом ни одна фотография не показывала его лица, а отсюда разглядеть его было сложно. Опытный телохранитель, возможно, даже засек слежку, раз так старательно уходил от объектива. А может, он был просто сверхосторожным.

Цукишима отложил камеру и потянулся за чашкой с уже остывшим кофе. Его клиент в ресторане напротив за большим окном уплетал свой обед за обе щеки. Увидеть телохранителя мешали блики и отражения, впрочем, и самого Тендо Цукишима видел нечетко.

Когда у столика Тендо замаячил официант, Цукишима решил, что самое время выдвигаться. Он допил свой кофе, встал и пошел дальше по мощеной улице, прерывая слежку. Для первого дня он узнал достаточно.

Один телохранитель ― что может быть проще?

В номере отеля его ждал большой чемодан. Среди трех наборов одежды совершенно разного стиля находились две большие сумки с камерами и объективами, старый мобильный телефон и аккуратный ноутбук.

Цукишима Кей был журналистом. Исключительно хорошим, можно сказать. Он обладал достаточным обаянием и связями, способными выбить ему пропуск на любое важное мероприятие, его легко запоминали и так же легко забывали. Когда Цукишиме было нужно ― его не замечали. Больше профессии журналиста Цукишима любил только профессии техников и курьеров.

Он значился в базе данных международных доставок как курьер, и его работа часто состояла именно в перевозке важных медицинских лабораторных материалов, исследований, передаче особо важных документов и, что было немаловажно, в общении с людьми.

Цукишима открыл боковой карман чемодана, где лежал его единственный аккуратный армейский нож, и выложил на кровать вместе с набором одежды для завтрашней прогулки.

Поужинать он решил в ресторане на первом этаже. Окна там удобно выходили на подъезды дома напротив. А чтобы было не скучно, он взял с собой ноутбук и все три часа до возвращения Тендо Сатори писал статью о предстоящем показе мод, вспоминал тенденции прошлых лет и гадал, чем их порадуют модельеры в мае 2020-го, пока в полусотне метров от него из черной машины выбирался Тендо. Когда он и его охранник, нагруженный бумажными пакетами с продуктами, скрылись в подъезде, Цукишима закрыл ноутбук, заказал чашку чая и задумчиво пил, пока на верхнем этаже в окнах загорались огни.

***

Куроо приходилось работать с разными типами клиентов: и с молодыми поп-дивами, и с избалованными детьми, и с политиками. Причина, по которой он так часто менял работу, лежала вовсе не в том, что его подопечных убивали. Просто его нанимали на короткое четко оговоренное время. Дважды он участвовал в перестрелках с организованной преступностью, два года проработал как наемник на секретном исследовательском задании в глухих джунглях, куда не доходили сигналы спутников и радаров. Пожалуй, самое сложное после армии время, поскольку именно тогда он столкнулся и с агентами разведслужб, и с местным населением, находящимся в состоянии войны. Потому сейчас работа на парнишку-миллионера его возраста была хорошей возможностью перевести дух и, если повезет, прижиться на одном месте. Не хотелось снова размещать анкету в базе с потенциальной возможностью быть нанятым на очередное правительственное задание.

Тендо Сатори любил много болтать, гулять и занимать себя разными делами. У него была одна приходящая домработница и помощник Семи Эйта. 

Тендо арендовал последний этаж дома в центре Парижа уже довольно продолжительное время и наверняка выкупил бы его, если бы мог, однако тут уже были свои сложности, которые Тендо описал как «бюрократическое изнасилование».

Когда Куроо пришел к нему на первую встречу, тот сходу сказал: «Меня хотят убить», и тут же поинтересовался, готов ли Куроо к этой работе, изначально зная, что его клиент в опасности.

Тендо был не первым, к кому Куроо шел телохранителем на таком условии. Многих его нанимателей хотели убить, некоторых ― одержимые сталкеры, других ― конкуренты. А за Тендо заплатили, наняв профессионального киллера.

― Не знаю, кто, и не знаю, когда. Так что нам придется быть неразлучными двадцать четыре на семь, ― выложил Тендо.

― Если вас не беспокоит мое постоянное присутствие, тогда это не проблема.

У Куроо были встречные условия, потому что служить послушным болванчиком ему не хотелось. Они включали: беспрекословное подчинение всем приказам Куроо в случае опасности, а когда опасности нет, Тендо обязан был прислушиваться к советам Куроо.

Тендо это тоже устроило, хотя он не переставал ныть по поводу закрытых штор, дополнительных камер слежения в спальне и сокращенного времени пребывания в одном месте, когда они выбирались в город.

Семи Эйта явно чувствовал себя свободнее в присутствии Тендо и вел себя не как подчиненный, а как друг. При этом выражение его лица всегда было мрачным и таинственным, как будто его обременили некой непостижимой тайной. Куроо хорошо разбирался в людях и их настроении, а за два года на секретной базе, где с таким выражением ходил едва ли не каждый второй ученый, он наелся этим вдоволь.

Куроо решил, что сможет охранять Тендо Сатори и параллельно проводить собственное расследование. К тому же, ему отлично удавалось прикидываться дружелюбным простаком в общении с Тендо.

― А какой у тебя рост? ― поинтересовался Тендо, поправляя на носу нелепые очки в роговой оправе, которые натягивал каждый раз при работе за компьютером.

― Сто девяносто сантиметров, ― спокойно ответил Куроо, привычно проверяя камеры с приложения.

― Вау! Это немного больше, чем у меня! Я со старшей школы не подрос совсем, ― дружелюбно сказал он, параллельно набирая что-то на клавиатуре.

Он сидел в нелепой позе, поджав под себя ногу и склонившись над столом, как горгулья. Куроо с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не сделать ему замечание. Пожалуй, еще слишком рано, у него нет тех прав, которые есть у Семи. Пока что. Потому что такими темпами, да и с учетом открытости и болтливости Тендо их общение быстро перейдет в статус дружеского.

― А ты разбираешься в программировании?

― Нет.

― А из скольких видов оружия ты умеешь стрелять?

― Из всех.

Тендо был очень любопытным. До смешного любопытным, и Куроо это нравилось, потому что он никогда не настаивал на ответе, если то была секретная информация.

― Вау, а меня научишь? ― поинтересовался Тендо, отрываясь от своего занятия.

― Только если в тире. По закону я не имею права передавать вам свое оружие, ― спокойно ответил Куроо.

― Называй меня на ты, мы с тобой одногодки.

― Как скажешь.

― Отлично, ― Тендо суетливо сменил позу, свесив затекшую босую ногу с кресла. ― Завтра пойдем в тир!

Тир, по мнению Куроо, был хорошим решением. Стрелять он любил, да и это волей судьбы оказывалось его самым частым местом для свиданий. Все равно это лучше, чем решение Тендо пройтись по магазинам и кафе и светить своей физиономией во время объявленной охоты.

Тендо вскрыл пачку маршмеллоу, высыпал их в тарелку из-под чипсов, а сразу четыре штуки запихнул за щеки.

― А ты умеешь управлять самолетом?

― Нет, ― Куроо даже рассмеялся. ― Разве что в теории.

― А танком?

― Да, это не сложно.

― А ты знаешь, где можно покататься на танке?

Куроо забавляли его вопросы. Тендо мотал босой ногой, невольно отвлекая внимание, и Куроо не сразу понял, что кресло аномально высокое, наверняка сделано на заказ, ведь с ростом Тендо просто невозможно свесить ноги с обычного кресла. Забавная деталь. Куроо вернулся к просмотру камер.

― Знаю, но это не так просто, как тебе бы хотелось.

― Куроо, а ты правда умеешь управлять вертолетом? ― Тендо совсем отодвинулся от стола и развернулся к нему всем телом.

― Правда.

― Класс!

Тендо испытывал восторг по поводу и без. Не самый его сложный клиент, просто ребенок в теле взрослого.

***

― Все, что я делаю ― бессмысленно, ― мрачно произнес Семи за завтраком. ― Ты можешь мне объяснить, зачем тебе охрана, если ты так хочешь умереть?

― Ну почему сразу хочу? И вообще, с чего ты такой разговор завел? Ты так просишь прибавку к зарплате?

― Я беспокоюсь за тебя, придурок.

― А я беспокоюсь, что уже неделя прошла, а от моего киллера ни слуху, ни духу, ― Тендо приподнялся со стула, чтобы дотянуться до стоящей в центре стола корзинки с булочками.

― Ну ты же не устанавливал временные рамки для него, дай ему время изучить тебя и твое расписание, ― фыркнул Семи.

Тендо откусил сразу большой кусок и задумчиво начал его жевать, запивая молочным чаем.

― Но у меня нет расписания, ― наконец сказал он.

― Так чего ты удивляешься, что он так долго не появляется?

― Ой, ― Тендо испуганно замер, поймав себя на ужасающей мысли, а Семи подскочил, суетливо озираясь по сторонам.

― Что случилось?

― Я вдруг подумал… а что если я так и не увижу его? ― он поднял полные страха глаза на Семи. ― Что, если я не замечу, как умру?

― Ты… ― Семи поджал губы, грозя ему пальцем, но быстро взял себя в руки и сел на место, потому что в коридоре раздались шаги и в столовую зашел Куроо, неся перед собой большую коробку.

― Это просто посылка с Амазона, я проверил, ― спокойно сказал он, ставя коробку на столешницу.

Тендо запихнул остатки булочки за щеки и подошел к коробке.

― Мои книги, ― он стал копаться в уже вскрытой коробке, просматривая свеженапечатанную коллекцию романов прямой доставкой из родной Японии.

Семи встал и похлопал Куроо по плечу, будто передавая смену.

― Хорошо вам съездить в тир.

― Может, присоединишься, Семи-Семи? ― Тендо распаковал первую книгу и вернулся за стол, чтобы продолжить завтрак за чтением.

― Нет, спасибо.

Семи явно старался сдерживаться при Куроо, и, впрочем, у него отлично получалось.

Уже в тире, которых в городе оказалось не много, Тендо вдруг задумался, а зачем ему вообще учиться стрелять. Оружие было тяжелее, чем он думал, держать его долго в вытянутых руках ― сложно и даже больно, руки все перемазались, да и упавшая после неточных выстрелов самооценка ситуацию не облегчала.

― Я больше не могу, ― Тендо отложил пистолет, снял наушники, а Куроо рядом вздохнул.

Если в начале недели он выглядел как типичный одетый по форме телохранитель, то день за днем в его внешнем виде появлялись изменения, а в гардеробе ― вольности. Не без участия Тендо, конечно. Например, на следующий же день Тендо сказал, что пиджак Куроо не нужен, тем более, во время похода по магазинам. И вообще, такой стиль привлекает много внимания, а Тендо кажется себе ребенком на прогулке с отцом.

Впоследствии черные штаны заменили на черные джинсы, а вот от рубашек Куроо отказаться не смог. Плечевую кобуру было решено прикрывать куртками вместо пиджаков, но сейчас Куроо снял и куртку, видимо, устав от бесполезных попыток привить Тендо меткость. Он стоял у стены, сложив руки с закатанными до локтя рукавами на груди, и терпеливо наблюдал.

Стоило нанять охранника раньше, отметил Тендо. Чтобы вот так красиво стоял рядышком и радовал глаз.

― Это все? Уже сдаешься? ― вздохнул Куроо.

― Да, хватит. Мне не понравилось.

Куроо щелкнул кнопкой на стене, и по рельсе к их кабинке заскользила мишень.

― Твоя ошибка в том, что ты слишком долго удерживаешь прицел, ― пояснил Куроо, указывая на смещенные вниз выстрелы. ― Рука устает и начинает опускать пистолет.

Он разрядил оружие и продемонстрировал процесс, а Тендо аж присвистнуть от восхищения захотелось. Очень красиво. Ему никогда не стать таким же крутым.

― Ты слушаешь? ― Куроо обернулся.

― Да-да, ― лукаво закивал Тендо. ― А давай ты постреляешь, а я посмотрю.

Он уже приготовился услышать отказ и дурацкие аргументы вроде «оружие это не игрушка, будь серьезнее, Тендо», но Куроо просто послушно бросил: 

― Ладно.

Он заменил мишень и отправил в конец дорожки, а Тендо суетливо надел наушники. Вообще, Куроо был минимально похож на тех стереотипных охранников, которых Тендо привык видеть в кино. Он казался собранным, но в то же время расслабленным, сложно было подобрать нужные слова. Быстро перешел на «ты», быстро адаптировался, внимательно слушал, шутил, а сейчас, кажется, был рад пострелять.

Кроме них в тире была еще только пара человек, не считая персонала, но ушли они последними.

В зале не оказалось окон, потому когда Тендо с Куроо вышли на улицу, сумерки стали для него сюрпризом.

― Я вызову такси, ― Куроо достал телефон и вдруг замер на секунду, будто увидел что-то жуткое.

Тендо из любопытства заглянул к нему через плечо и заметил, как Куроо, открыв журнал звонков, просто пролистал его вниз и тут же закрыл.

― А знаешь, давай лучше прогуляемся.

― Что? Почему? В смысле, я не против, давай, ― Тендо почувствовал, как по коже побежали мурашки, ― настолько внезапно у Куроо переменился тон.

Хотя вообще-то это едва ли было заметно. Будь Куроо, например, каким-нибудь его другом, с которым они вышли погулять вечером, ― вряд ли он вообще обратил бы внимание.

Но Куроо Тецуро был телохранителем. Тем самым, которого Тендо пообещал слушаться.

Куроо развернул его за плечо в сторону метро и повел, пропустив чуть вперед. Руку он почти сразу убрал.

― Не спеши, ― шепнул он. ― И не оборачивайся.

Вторая волна мурашек прошлась по коже, дошла до шеи так, что аж щекотно стало. Тендо нервно почесал затылок. Как же ему хотелось обернуться, черт возьми. Он пытался разглядеть что-нибудь в витринах и окнах проезжающих мимо машин ― все безуспешно. Улицы не были совсем безлюдными, но Куроо приближался к не самому благополучному району, которых по городу было разбросано в достаточном количестве, и они начинались так же внезапно, как и заканчивались.

Куроо свернул налево, уже открыто придерживая Тендо за локоть, и ускорился.

***

Телохранитель оказался опытным. Слежку засек сразу и облегчать Цукишиме работу не собирался. Скорее всего, Цукишиму выдал рост, когда утром он перехватил курьерскую посылку к квартире Тендо. То, что он успел увидеть из просторной прихожей, конечно, помогло сопоставить план квартиры с найденными в сети материалами. Однако он не рассчитывал, что телохранитель окажется таким внимательным и заметит его сразу на выходе из тира.

Цукишима решил прервать слежку, когда цель исчезла за поворотом. На всякий случай он зашел в первый же бар, чтобы не светить своим профилем на улице. Выбрал столик подальше от двери и цедил один стакан пива в течение полутора часов.

Лишь когда на улице окончательно стемнело, Цукишима вышел на свежий вечерний воздух и направился по следу своей цели. Где конкретно они могли пройти, он, конечно, не знал, но ничто не мешало ему, как минимум, насладиться вечерней прогулкой.

Уже садясь на метро вместо обычного такси, он открыл в телефоне прогноз погоды и проверил на ближайшую пару дней. После чего спрятал смартфон и достал старую кнопочную раскладушку, набрал номер по памяти и сбросил.

СМС с набранного номера пришла еще до того, как он приехал на свою станцию.

А на следующий день Цукишима отправился по отмеченному в сообщении адресу к указанному времени забирать небольшой чемодан.

Погода стояла отличная и в скором времени обещала стать еще лучше, потому в легком светлом плаще Цукишиме было даже немного жарко. Он забрал чемодан, пообедал, проверил доступные эйрбиэнби поблизости и прогулялся по району, сверяя квартиры на карте с расположением окон. Только после этого встретился с хозяйкой, дружелюбно побеседовал и взял ключи от квартиры.

Любые трудности, будь то живущая в пентхаусе цель или десяток охранников, Цукишима привык преодолевать без лишних слов и жалоб. Его аванса хватило бы на все необходимые приготовления трижды, а для этого приходилось работать качественно, ювелирно, чтобы сохранять процент успешно выполненных дел и чтобы его рейтинг не упал как у "Фантастической Четверки" на РоттенТомейтос.

Убедившись, что один, и в силу профессиональных привычек проверив всю комнату, Цукишима поставил чемодан на журнальный столик и открыл. Содержимое делилось на три секции: в первой располагались различные инструменты и тюбики, в оставшихся двух ― блестящие черные детали, которые Цукишиме предстояло сложить как лего.

Следующие пару часов он потратил на прогулку до крыши, взлом замка и чаепитие, в ходе которого он сидел у окна своей комнаты и наблюдал за подъездом дома напротив.

Конечно, он мог бы действовать более грубо, отправиться в лобовую атаку, оставить в своем клиенте нож, попытаться отравить его еду или подкупить консьержа в доме, но Цукишима предпочитал держаться на расстоянии, тем более после того, как его засекли.

Дождавшись ночи, он выбрался на чердак и аккуратно обошел периметр, выбирая наиболее удобное место. Пришлось немного подсуетиться с подставкой и разбить стекло в одном из маленьких круглых окон, но на приготовления ушло не так уж много времени.

Расстояние по меркам любого снайпера было детское. Зума камеры хватало, чтобы через окна в деталях разглядеть комнаты и людей в них. Цукишима сместился правее, вспоминая план квартиры, и нашел спальню довольно быстро, вычислив по задернутым шторам. Эта ночь была не самой теплой, следующая обещала быть жарче, но в комнате Тендо окна все равно были открыты нараспашку.

Цукишима сделал несколько снимков, проверил расстояние через прицел и стал ждать.

А весь следующий день он отдыхал. Теперь главное ― усыплять бдительность и делать вид, что два дня назад их встреча у тира не более чем случайность.

У Цукишимы имелись снимки комнаты с закрытыми и открытыми шторами, он знал расположение невероятно большой кровати и в какой ее части спит его цель. Этого было достаточно для повышенных шансов на успех.

Вечером он вышел на чердак, собрал оставшиеся части винтовки и прицелился, уложив ствол на оконную раму.

Погода действительно стояла славная. В такую даже ночью слишком тепло, любой захочет открыть окна, и Тендо не был исключением. Слабый ветер изредка развевал занавески, позволяя Цукишиме угадать очертания кровати и человека на ней.

Поистине славная майская ночь.

***

Тендо взвизгнул так, что Куроо услышал его, будто находился в одной с ним комнате. Он ворвался в спальню и, не раздумывая, бросился к Тендо. На кровати в свете коридорных ламп можно было разглядеть несколько украшенных обрывками синтепона дырок в матрасе и подушке. А еще пятна крови.

― Он подстрелил меня! Он правда меня подстрелил! ― возмущенно застонал Тендо, держась за плечо.

Куроо услышал быстрые шаги в коридоре ― должно быть, Семи спешил к ним, ― но не стал дожидаться его появления. Куроо рывком перелетел через кровать и прижался спиной к стене, выглядывая наружу.

В доме напротив была довольно крутая крыша, слишком хорошо освещенная. И на ней никого. А вот в одном из окон чердака что-то на миг промелькнуло. Слишком темное, чтобы отсюда разглядеть, но Куроо решил не терять больше время и бросился наружу, едва не сбив с ног Семи.

― Вызови скорую, ― бросил он на бегу.

Спуск вниз занял больше, чем Куроо хотелось бы. Он почти не надеялся, что застанет там снайпера, да и домофонная дверь для него серьезное препятствие. Куроо замер на дороге, гиптозириуя ее взглядом, в надежде, что кому-то среди ночи приспичит зайти или выйти из подъезда.

Дверь действительно открылась, выпуская наружу высокого молодого человека в светлом плаще. Он был одет аккуратно и стильно, будто собрался в клуб, так что Куроо сразу же потерял к нему всякий интерес, тем более, что при парне не было ни сумки, ни вообще каких-либо вещей.

Куроо скользнул взглядом выше и бросился к медленно закрывающейся двери. Он ухватился за ручку в последний момент и оцепенел, потому что внимание вдруг само собой приковалось к спине парня. Знакомый профиль. Конечно, Куроо мог часто его видеть, ведь они живут в одном районе. Да и снайпер, конечно, не стал бы тащить винтовку за собой. Он мог ее спрятать, чтобы потом вернуться. Мог… слишком много вариантов.

Но если этот случайный модник и был снайпером, значит, нервы у него наверняка на пределе. Любой резкий звук или непредсказуемая реакция должны вывести его из равновесия. Куроо сорвался с места и побежал за парнем, вцепившись взглядом в светловолосую кучерявую макушку.

Парень едва заметно вздрогнул, но не замедлил и не ускорил шаг, продолжая спокойно идти по пустой ночной улице.

― Эй, ― позвал его Куроо. ― Постойте!

Парень обернулся, останавливаясь, и Куроо затормозил рядом с ним, уже понимая, что ошибся.

― Огонька не найдется? ― Куроо улыбнулся ему, за дружелюбием скрывая спешку и беспокойство.

― Вы так бежали, потому что хотели закурить? ― улыбнулся парень, достав зажигалку из кармана.

Куроо кивнул и похлопал себя по карманам в поисках сигарет, которых у него, конечно, не было, потому что он не курил.

В ожидании парень скользнул взглядом по торсу Куроо и замер на мгновение, как будто увидел то, что не должен был. Неужели его напугала кобура?

― Кажется, у меня кончились сигареты. У вас не найдется?

― Я не курю, ― опять улыбнулся парень, но отчего-то Куроо не хотелось верить этой улыбке. Она казалась искусственно вежливой, как у молодого профессора или актера на телешоу.

― Но у вас есть зажигалка.

― Мы с вами нигде раньше не встречались? ― вдруг сменил тему парень. 

― Не думаю, я бы вас запомнил, ― сказал Куроо, не очень уверенный в своих словах.

Действительно. Где-то он уже видел это лицо. Странно, он-то думал, что у него хорошая память на внешность. Сирена скорой помощи заставила их обоих отвлечься. Куроо обернулся, наблюдая, как машина подъезжает к подъезду, из которого выходит Семи и тащит под руку Тендо.

Куроо вновь повернулся к парню.

― Простите, мне пора… ― и застыл.

У того с лица сползло дружелюбное выражение. Его сменила будто из камня слепленная маска хладнокровия.

Это он.

Мысль оказалась настолько внезапной, что тело среагировало рефлекторно отдельно от разума Куроо. Рука нырнула в кобуру под курткой, легла на рукоять… и ровно в этот момент парень толкнул его в грудь ладонью так, что вышиб весь воздух из легких.

Куроо отшатнулся, дернул пистолет из кобуры, но парень схватил его за локоть прежде, чем Куроо успел вытащить руку. Схватил и заломил локоть вверх, вывернул руку и обезоружил Куроо, раньше чем тот успел это осознать.

С такими чудовищными рефлексами он сталкивался всего один раз, давно, на коротком правительственном задании. Они тогда перевозили одного свидетеля, попавшего под программу о защите. Команда столкнулась с серьезными проблемами, и, хоть свидетеля удалось спасти, нанятого киллера упустили.

Но пусть рефлексы у парня оказались отличными, сил и техники очевидно не хватало.

Куроо нырнул ему под руку прежде, чем тот успел прицелиться, ударил кулаком в живот и зажал его руку под мышкой. Он рывком развернул парня и ударил спиной о стену. Пистолет он выронил лишь с третьего удара, а сам, приложившись затылком о стену, сразу обмяк в руках Куроо и, отпущенный, сполз по стене. Очки в тонкой, почти невесомой оправе с него слетели при первом же толчке, и сейчас он мешком валялся у ног Куроо. Если убийца снайпер, то шанс, что он окажется плох в рукопашном бою, всегда был выше, чем при встрече с киллером любого другого профиля. Видимо, это их случай.

Куроо отступил на шаг, вытащил телефон и стал набирать номер полиции, но кнопку вызова нажать не успел. Парень, едва между ними появилась дистанция, ожил, ударил стопой Куроо в голень, сбивая с ног, и вскочил.

Стоило отметить, что бегал он тоже отлично. На поврежденной ноге Куроо догонял его два квартала прежде, чем понял, что пора сдаваться. Недостаток силы, техники и веса, этот парень компенсировал скоростью и меткостью. Куроо замедлился, чувствуя, что с таким отрывом киллера уже не догнать, и прицелился ему в спину. Первый же выстрел заставил того пригнуться и свернуть в ближайшую арку. Преследовать его и дальше было уже бесполезно.

***

― И как он выглядел? ― Тендо сидел на больничной кровати, бодро уплетая йогурт, что принесли ему на завтрак.

― Высокий, светлые вьющиеся волосы, носит очки, глаза карие, ― описал Куроо, напряженно покручивая в пальцах телефон.

То, что Тендо отказался заявлять в полицию, Куроо очевидно не понравилось. Совсем не понравилось, судя по недовольному виду. А рассказывать ему причину Тендо не собирался. Он вообще оказался невероятным счастливчиком ― пуля прошла насквозь через плечо, не задев кость.

― Он красивый? ― Тендо посмотрел полным любопытства взглядом на Куроо, который такого вопроса явно не ожидал.

― Да. Пожалуй, да, ― задумчиво ответил Куроо.

― Он тебе понравился?

Куроо уставился на него вопросительно. Тендо заметил у него забавную привычку: если Куроо не хотел на что-то отвечать, он пропускал челку между пальцев движением плейбоя девяностых. Вот как сейчас.

― Выскажу предположение, ― подал голос сидящий с мрачным видом у окна Семи, ― что пуля каким-то неизвестным для нас образом все же повредила твой мозг.

Это был первый раз, когда он позволил себе высказаться таким тоном в присутствии Куроо, и Тендо, почувствовав, что тот на волоске от того, чтобы выдать ТАЙНУ, возмущенно ткнул в него ложкой от йогурта.

― Не смей!

Семи даже бровью не повел.

― Что не сметь?

― Разговаривать со мной в таком тоне, ― быстро нашелся Тендо. ― Не смей.

― Как скажешь, ― Семи встал. ― Твоя жизнь, твои правила. Куроо, принести вам кофе?

Куроо кивнул, потирая колено. Он сидел в кресле напротив и выглядел отлично, даже несмотря на синяки под глазами от бессонной ночи и в целом усталый вид.

― И мне принеси! ― бросил ему вслед Тендо.

― Обязательно, ― уже от дверей пообещал Семи таким тоном, что Тендо понял: кофе он не увидит.

― Почему ты не хочешь заявить в полицию? ― вновь спросил Куроо. Настойчивый, зараза.

Тендо выскреб остатки йогурта из баночки и отставил ее на поднос.

― Слушай, а давай поймаем его, ― предложил он, ловко уходя от ответа в очередной раз. ― Прикинь, как будет круто!

― Это не шутки, Тендо, ― серьезно сказал Куроо, и своими интонацией и взглядом тут же напомнил Семи.

― А я не шучу. Мы поймаем его и тогда сдадим полиции, нас вызовут как свидетелей, может, мы узнаем о нераскрытых убийствах, к которым он когда-либо был причастен!

Куроо усмехнулся, покачав головой.

― Таких, как он, не судят на открытых процессах. Ты узнаешь о его делах лет через десять после ареста. И то, если повезет.

― Ну блин, ― с досадой Тендо улегся на подушки, старательно игнорируя боль в плече.

Он полежал какое-то время, задумчиво глядя в потолок.

― Ты так и не ответил мне: он тебе понравился?

***

Цукишима вернулся за оставленной в квартире винтовкой, размышляя о том, что выходить в ту ночь из дома было ошибкой. Следовало остаться в снятой комнате до утра.

Полиции на месте не оказалось, что удивило еще сильнее, поэтому Цукишима беспрепятственно поднялся к себе, забрал чемодан и вернулся в номер. Уже из номера он установил наблюдение за квартирой цели.

Промахнулся.

Эта мысль не давала ему заснуть часа два. Но хуже было другое. Цукишима вспомнил, где видел телохранителя. Именно он пару лет назад помешал убийству одного важного свидетеля в Гонконге. И забрал у Цукишимы два процента успешности.

Ничего личного, конечно, Цукишима к нему не испытывал ― каждый выполнял свою работу. Но внутреннее раздражение — то ли от того, что Тендо Сатори остался жив, то ли от того, что на пути оказался тот самый человек, — подавить было сложно.

По логике вещей после такой явной безуспешной вылазки стоило затаиться на некоторое время и выждать. Но Цукишима понимал, что удара сейчас от него не ждут.

Тендо, его помощник и личный телохранитель провели ночь в больнице и до сих пор не вернулись. Это был его шанс.

Цукишима принял душ, сменил одежду и покинул отель еще до обеда. Он нашел ближайший магазин и набрал целый пакет свежих овощей, хлеба и зелени. Вместе со своей ношей-прикрытием он неторопливо шел по улице, пока не заметил приближающуюся к подъезду нужного ему дома женщину.

Перехватив пакет обеими руками и дождавшись, пока женщина откроет дверь своим ключом, он на французском выкрикнул:

― Придержите двери, пожалуйста!

Женщина вежливо улыбнулась и пропустила Цукишиму.

― Благодарю.

― У вас такой хороший французский, ― дружелюбно сказала та. ― Не видела вас тут раньше.

― Я друг вашего соседа сверху, ― Цукишима не переставал ей улыбаться, зная, как на незнакомых людей действует его улыбка. ― Приехал сюда на пару дней навестить его.

― Как здорово, ― они вместе прошли к лифту мимо консьержа, который молча проводил их скучающим взглядом. ― У мсье Тендо нечасто бывают гости.

Цукишима пропустил ее в лифт первой, одной рукой закрыл решетку, пока женщина нажимала нужный ей этаж и для него ― последний.

Цукишима отметил, что для своего возраста лифт поднимался необычно тихо, видно, регулярный ремонт и обслуживание были тому причиной. Но это полезно знать на будущее. Если ему придется сюда возвращаться, конечно.

Он еще раз улыбнулся женщине, когда она вышла на своем этаже, и закрыл за ней решетку.

Все это время он старательно не смотрел в висящую в углу камеру, стоя почти под ней. Теперь же, когда остался один, он поспешно содрал ценник с одного из пакетов и, без труда дотянувшись до камеры, залепил ее. В крайнем случае все равно примут за хулиганство.

Приехав на последний этаж, он не стал торопиться с выходом из лифта.

Через решетки просматривалась еще одна камера. Консьерж мог слышать выстрелы вчера, и наверняка его бдительность повышена после того, как у него на глазах вывели окровавленного жильца. Но то, что он пустил Цукишиму без единого вопроса было хорошо.

Цукишима не стал больше задерживаться в кабине, поднял пакет с зеленью повыше, скрывая лицо, и вышел в коридор.

Даже если телохранитель его отлично видел, светить своим профилем на камеры все равно не стоило.

Единственная квартира на этаже тоже была под наблюдением. Дверь оказалась тяжелой и старой, а вот замки на ней ― явно новыми. Цукишима постучался в дверь и стал ждать, пока за ней не раздадутся шаги домработницы, расписание которой он уже успел изучить.

― Кто там? ― раздался робкий женской голос из-за двери.

― Это Кей, мы договаривались о встрече сегодня, ― ответил Цукишима на родном японском.

― Прошу прощения, я не понимаю…

Цукишима убрал от лица пакет и улыбнулся дверному глазку, намеренно на ужасном французском выдавая:

― Друг. Мы звонились три дня назад.

Замок щелкнул, и дверь слегка приоткрылась, в щель Цукишима мог разглядеть лишь часть лица немолодой женщины.

― Мсье Тендо сейчас в больнице, прошу прощения.

― Что?... ― Цукишима даже сделал шаг назад, вложив в свой тон как можно больше сочувствия. ― Что случилось?

***

Семи отказался ехать с ними домой, поэтому Куроо отвез Тендо на такси сам. Все три дня, что они провели в больнице, Куроо находился рядом.

Тендо явно не любил больницы, потому ухватился за первую же возможность свалить домой, пообещав приезжать на перевязки.

Куроо знал, что обо всех огнестрельных ранениях больницы обязательно докладывают в полицию, но не понимал, почему с ними еще никто из офицеров не вышел на связь. Личное расследование Куроо затянулось. Попытки узнать у Тендо о прошлом и потенциальных врагах приводили к ответной волне вопросов. Одно было ясно: кому бы Тендо ни перешел дорогу, о причине он говорить либо стыдился, либо боялся.

Придерживая его за здоровое плечо, Куроон прошел мимо вечно флегматичного консьержа, которому вообще не доверял, и они поднялись на последний этаж.

― Мы не сможем его поймать, если я не буду знать всего.

― А тебе и не надо, ― сказал Тендо, отдавая Куроо ключи, чтобы сам открывал дверь. ― Давай используем меня как приманку.

― Ты платишь мне за охрану, а не за безумный план. И я не коп и уж тем более не детектив.

― Ты зануда, что прикрывается своей хитрой улыбочкой простака.

Куроо терпеливо стиснул зубы и открыл для Тендо дверь, пропуская вперед.

За три проведенных в больнице дня он удивительным для себя образом приобрел в глазах Тендо тот же статус, что и Семи. Непонятно, хорошо это было или плохо, но теперь он как минимум мог позволить себе больше свободы в общении.

― Спасибо, ничего нового я не узнал, ― ответил Куроо, запирая за ними дверь.

Хотя на самом деле узнал. Занудой его никто никогда не называл. Куроо вообще считал себя кем угодно, но только не занудой.

― Как я устал! Вот посплю и придумаю план поимки злодея, а ты меня поддержишь, — сказал Тендо, разуваясь по дороге в спальню. Куроо устало вздохнул, думая о том, что теперь в его обязанности входила не только роль охранника, но еще и няньки.

Едва Тендо скрылся в своей спальне, как тут же с визгом вылетел оттуда. И секунды не прошло.

Куроо выхватил пистолет и метнулся вперед, пока Тендо поскальзывался на гладком полу, как кот из дурацких видео, пытаясь бежать обратно.

Следом за ним из комнаты медленным шагом вышел парень в светло-голубом плаще. Он держал Тендо на прицеле и перевел спокойный, даже холодный взгляд с него на Куроо. Куроо замер, стискивая в руках оружие и целясь ему точно в грудь.

― К-к-как ты тут оказался? Где Жюли? ― Тендо, свалившись на пол, отчаянно прижимался к полу между Куроо и парнем, как испуганный кролик.

― Какая Жюли? ― не понял парень и тут же изобразил понимание. ― А, милая женщина, что убирает это место? Она дома, наверное. Я не спрашивал.

― Опусти оружие, ― требовательно заявил Куроо, не сводя пистолета с парня.

― Ты первый, пожалуйста, ― вежливо попросил парень.

Куроо стиснул зубы, делая осторожный шаг вперед, но парень поднял на него глаза и одним полным угрозы взглядом пригвоздил к месту.

― У всех здесь своя работа. Я выполняю свою, ты ― свою. Мы не враги. Так что будем делать? ― поинтересовался парень.

― Уб-уберем оружие? ― предложил Тендо.

― Кто ты такой и кто тебя нанял? ― Куроо проигнорировал его, полагая, что если отвлечется, если даже оторвет взгляд от киллера на секунду, это может стать роковой ошибкой.

― Не думаю, что это важно, ― ответил парень. ― У нас есть темы поинтереснее.

То, что Тендо Сатори безбашенный идиот без чувства самосохранения, для Куроо было новостью. В его понимании человек, который нанял себе личного телохранителя, не стал бы ногой выбивать оружие у убийцы.

Тендо Сатори стал.

Пистолет отлетел парню за спину, тяжело грохнув о деревянный пол. Куроо готов был сделать предупреждающий выстрел, но бросился вперед быстрее, чем подумал об атаке.

Он просто не смог заставить себя выстрелить, тем более когда под ногами валялся раненый Тендо.

***

Тендо наблюдал, как Куроо сшиб киллера плечом, мощным ударом отбрасывая назад на шкаф, с которого тому на голову посыпались книги.

Парень едва успел закрыться, когда Куроо ударил его кулаком в живот.

― Да, так ему! Куроо, ты поймал его! ― Тендо воодушевленно захлопал со своего места, но тут же понял, что поторопил события.

Парень согнулся пополам, шумно втягивая воздух, и пнул Куроо в ушибленную голень, ударил локтем по руке так, что тот выронил пистолет.

― Ч-черт, ― зашипел тот от боли и пропустил удар по лицу.

Куроо упал на одно колено, но быстро потянулся за пистолетом. Парень пнул оружие как можно дальше от него и Тендо. Следующий пинок пришелся Куроо в грудь.

Тендо с ужасом наблюдал, как его личный телохранитель без сил заваливается на бок, и как киллер переступает через поверженного Куроо, высоченным столбом надвигаясь на Тендо.

― Нет-нет-нет, я не готов, ― пролепетал Тендо, отползая назад.

Возможно, это все же было чуть страшнее, чем он себе представлял. И никакой романтики.

Киллер, утерев рукавом плаща разбитую губу, вытащил из-за пояса нож, и Тендо, охнув от ужаса, закрыл голову руками и приготовился к болезненной смерти.

Из-за этого он не заметил, когда Куроо успел подняться. Он сбил наемника на пол и придавил его руку с ножом к полу, а второй сжатой в кулак ударил несколько раз по лицу.

Но и тот оказался крепче, чем думал Тендо. Это была не длинноногая красавица со светлой шевелюрой, как ему того хотелось, но и не потрепанный жизнью старик.

Тендо сел на полу и вытер пальцами слезы страха, которых не заметил бы, если бы не защекотало щеки, и стал наблюдать за развернувшейся в комнате битвой.

Киллер отчаянно не хотел сдаваться и рывком бедер сбросил с себя Куроо. Подскочил на ноги и закачался на месте, будто на палубе в шторм: видимо, удары Куроо все же имели эффект.

Тендо глянул вправо, где среди упавших книг лежал один из пистолетов и аккуратные очки с треснувшими стеклами в изумительно тонкой оправе. Стиль, подумалось Тендо. Он шмыгнул носом и отвернулся, потеряв всякий интерес и к пистолету, и к очкам.

А представление продолжалось уже в столовой. Куроо, схватив парня за грудки, одним сильным рывком оторвал от пола и опрокинул на стол. Парень впервые застонал от боли, и это оказалось таким странным и непривычным, что Тендо задумался: а ведь тот правда ни разу не позволил себе издать и звука, принимая удары, какой терпеливый!

Этот терпеливый киллер секунда за секундой проигрывал бой. Тендо расстроился, думая, что статистика сайта, скорее всего, наврала. Вот так вот. И кто писал их алгоритмы? Или просто Куроо был слишком крутым?

Куроо пропустил ответный, уже куда более слабый удар, и проволок парня по всему столу, заставив собрать головой все стоящие на столе вазы и даже пару стаканов, которые с грохотом падали на пол и разлетались на осколки.

Когда стол закончился, киллер упал на живот, и Куроо тут же заломил ему руки за спину, придавив коленями к полу.

― Тендо, веревки или ремни, живо!

Только тогда Тендо пришел в себя.

Киллер сдавленно рассмеялся, больше не предпринимая попыток вырваться.

У Тендо ушла минута, чтобы отыскать в шкафу ремни. Он тут же пожалел, что никогда не задумывался о пользе наличия в доме веревок. А ведь мог бы и озаботиться этим вопросом.

Когда он вернулся в спальню, Куроо уже успел усадить парня на стул.

Тендо вдруг понял, что на самом деле ничего страшного в киллерах не было. Ну за исключением тех моментов, когда они на тебя пафосно смотрят с целью убить. А в остальном ― обычные ребята. Этот вот зашипел и поморщился, когда Куроо с силой стянул его запястья за спиной. Потом занялся ногами, расставил их пошире и примотал к ножкам стула.

― Ты поймал его, ― выдохнул Куроо, вытирая тыльной стороной ладони разбитый нос. ― Теперь готов вызывать полицию?

― Нет, не надо полиции! Давай допросим его.

Куроо посмотрел сначала на Тендо, потом на парня, который выглядел спокойнее удава, будто вообще ничего не боялся. А потом киллер улыбнулся.

***

Цукишима улыбнулся. Мужчину слева с черными жесткими волосами звали, по всей видимости, Куроо. Тендо Сатори со щенячьим выражением на лице стоял справа, ближе к столу.

― Я задел плечо? ― он первым нарушил тишину, почувствовав, как после его улыбки странно изменилась атмосфера.

― Д-да, вообще-то задел! ― выпалил Тендо, накрывая ладонью место, где, видимо, была рана.

― Больно? ― Цукишима вложил в свою интонацию столько сочувствия, сколько смог.

― Еще бы!

― Прошу прощения.

― Вот и правильно! Ты… ― начал было Тендо и осекся, очевидно осознав, что Цукишима над ним глумится.

Куроо, в свою очередь, сверлил его пристальным взглядом. Что ж, у него есть тупой коп и умный коп. Цели их Цукишиме непонятны. Связали, но не оповестили полицию. Интересно.

― Как тебя зовут? ― спросил Куроо, и Цукишима спокойно и, пожалуй, слишком медленно перевел на него взгляд.

― Кей, ― послушно ответил он.

― Кей — как буква алфавита? Это прозвище? Или Кей как ключ? ― Тендо сел на стол, с любопытством глядя на Цукишиму.

― Ключ произносится как «Ки», ― серьезно поправил его Куроо, и Цукишима отвел взгляд, старательно сдерживая смех.

Разбитая губа болела и распухла, но это было терпимо, в отличие от стука в висках. Интересно, этот Куроо разбил ему голову или нет? Раскалывалась так, что Цукишима пожалел, что не мог пощупать и проверить.

― А, точно. Так какой вариант имени у тебя? ― Тендо стал болтать ногами, глядя на Цукишиму.

― Какой захотите, ― равнодушно ответил он.

Куроо обошел Цукишиму, внимательно разглядывая, и это самому Цукишиме очень не понравилось. Но вообще, могло быть и хуже.

― Кто тебя нанял? ― спросил Куроо, становясь за спиной вне поля зрения Цукишимы.

― Я не знаю.

― Ой ли! ― Тендо поджал ноги, сев на столе по-турецки. ― Расскажи, не томи.

Цукишима сдержанно улыбнулся ему и спокойно произнес.

― Я не фрилансер и напрямую с клиентами не общаюсь.

― Значит, ты откуда-то типа гильдии убийц?

Гильдии? Цукишиме не послышалось? Какие у этого рыжего недоумка, однако, голливудские представления о некоторых сферах деятельности.

Но он не для того провел три дня в этой квартире, чтобы в итоге послушно сидеть перед клиентом и отвечать на его вопросы.

Цукишима повернул голову в сторону, обращаясь к Куроо.

― У вас разбит нос, приложите лед.

― А, точно, ― Тендо сполз со стола и ушел в сторону кухни. 

Куроо, тем временем, вновь встал перед Цукишимой и, склонившись к нему, начал обыскивать.

Цукишиме и раньше случалось попадаться. И не раз сбегать. Но обыск был тем, к чему он никак не мог привыкнуть. Чужие ладони, шарящие по телу, незнакомый мужчина, так спокойно нарушающий его личное пространство ― одним словом, отвратительно. Куроо, очевидно, не был новичком, он ощупал его лодыжки, бедра, залез даже в карманы джинсов, но все, что смог там найти ― лишь пачку жвачки. Из кармана плаща он извлек зажигалку и старый телефон-раскладушку. А вот дальше было неприятнее.

Тендо вернулся в тот самый момент, когда Куроо, прощупав что-то под светлым свитером Цукишимы, бесстыдно задрал его почти до груди и извлек из ремня на торсе четыре мелких ножа, больше похожих на лезвия.

Цукишима, поджав губы, мрачно посмотрел на Тендо, который так и замер, наблюдая за этим, как за фильмом для взрослых, судя по взгляду.

Куроо тем временем принялся за грудь. Стянул с Цукишимы плащ, ощупал плечи, и лишь тогда отступил, забирая у Тендо полотенце с завернутым туда льдом.

― Все проверил? ― поинтересовался Тендо с любопытством.

― Все.

Точно. Цукишиме попалась парочка извращенцев. Этим можно воспользоваться.

― Вообще-то, не все, ― сказал он, опуская многозначительный взгляд на раздвинутые ноги.

Лицо Тендо зарделось, придавая ему сходство с вареным раком. Куроо закашлялся от неожиданности и промолчал.

Цукишима приподнял бровь, не ожидая такой реакции. Он что, ошибся? 

Хотя Куроо действительно проверил не все. Ему даже в голову не пришло осмотреть стянутые ремнем запястья, где чуть выше часов под рукавом находился толстый браслет с еще одним ножом-лезвием, которое Цукишима успел извлечь и спрятать в кулаке прежде, чем его связали.

― На что ты намекаешь? ― возмутился Тендо. ― Куроо, на что он намекает?

― Очевидно на что, ― ухмыльнулся Куроо.

А он быстрее взял себя в руки, чем рыжий. Что ж. Цукишима все равно их пока не понимал. Но ладно. Хорошо.

― Не думаю, что об этом стоит беспокоиться. В трусах много не спрячешь, да и извлечь в таком положении ты все равно ничего не сможешь, ― вслух размышлял Куроо. ― Разве только проявишь чудеса гибкости.

Цукишима, пользуясь тем, что Куроо находился в поле его зрения, посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Сощурился, затаился.

― У меня болит голова. Можно таблетку? ― поинтересовался он, надеясь своим вопросом либо озадачить странную парочку, либо прощупать границы дозволенного.

― Да, сейчас, ― Тендо опять соскользнул со стола, готовый послушно рвануть выполнять просьбу, но Куроо пригвоздил его к месту.

― Стой.

― У меня правда… ― Цукишима прикрыл глаза, ведя головой. ― Или хотя бы воды.

Куроо приблизился и стиснул его челюсть пальцами до боли, заглядывая в глаза.

Цукишима не знал, что он хотел там разглядеть, но атмосфера вновь переменилась. Куроо посерьезнел, выпрямился и сказал:

― Кажется, у него сотрясение. Не врет. Сходи за водой, и, если ты уже наигрался, я вызову полицию.

Тендо подскочил к Цукишиме, тоже заглядывая ему в глаза, отчего он начал чувствовать себя экспонатом на крысиной выставке.

― Ой, выглядит неважно, я сейчас, ― он поспешил на кухню, бросая от дверей: ― И не вздумай звать копов.

― Ладно, ― послушно ответил Куроо, помотав головой.

Он вытащил из кармана телефон и почти сразу выбросил. Тот был разбит вдребезги во время борьбы. Куроо взял со стола телефон Цукишимы, очевидно, не собираясь слушать Тендо, и набрал номер полиции.

К счастью для Цукишимы, все это время он сантиметр за сантиметром распарывал ремень на своих запястьях. И к моменту, когда Куроо нажал кнопку вызова и поднес телефон к уху, Цукишима уже рванулся вперед и пробил его головой стеклянные дверцы шкафчика с современным сервизом.

Куроо рухнул на пол без сознания, а Цукишима по инерции следом, потому что ноги освободить не успел. Стул, к которому были примотаны его лодыжки, разбавил композицию из двух тел на полу.

Цукишима поспешил распутать ремни на ногах и, шатаясь, поднялся в тот момент, когда испуганный Тендо прибежал на шум.

Вставить нож ему в сонную артерию будет достаточно, подумал Цукишима, глядя как Тендо, словно испуганный ребенок, вжался в угол между комодом и дверью.

― Не надо, отмени это, отмени, ― скороговоркой залепетал Тендо и схватил стоящую на комоде лампу.

Цукишима одним ударом вышиб ее из чужих рук, провернул в пальцах нож. Второй рукой пришлось взять Тендо за горло и пригвоздить к стене, чтоб не сползал на пол на явно ослабевших ногах. 

― Я отменяю, в смысле, я отменяю заказ, не надо! ― взвизгнул Тендо и закрыл лицо ладонями, стоило Цукишиме замахнуться.

Цукишима скорее из любопытства, чем из жалости, остановился.

― Какой заказ?

Парнишка у него в руках перестал всхлипывать и посмотрел на него сквозь пальцы. Заметив, что ему дали шанс сказать, он заметно приободрился, но в голосе все равно звучала неприкрытая паника.

― Я, я заказал тебе это убийство! Ты же получил аванс, да?

Цукишима хмыкнул, теряя всякий интерес. Такие оправдания своих жертв он еще не слышал. Что-то оригинальное.

― Я не знаю и никогда не узнаю, кто сделал заказ. Меня это не касается, ― он вновь занес руку с ножом над горлом Тендо, но тот быстро перевернул ладони, закрывая от него голову.

― Я не вру! Я самоубийца, видишь? Я просто передумал, я не хочу умирать!

Цукишима нахмурился, разглядывая его запястья с длинными, давно побелевшими шрамами. Что за шутки такие.

― Я нанял вас одновременно, чтобы посмотреть, кто из вас… ― Тендо осекся, заметив уничтожающий взгляд Цукишимы на себе, и даже визуально съежился в размерах.

Цукишима услышал шорох позади ― кажется, Куроо начал приходить в себя. Но он не сводил взгляда с Тендо Сатори, мысленно решая, какой выход из ситуации более приемлем.

― Тц, ― Цукишима отпустил его и прошелся к столу, сгребая в ладонь все свои ножи.

Он потратил две недели своей жизни на очередного малолетнего миллиардера, которому пришло в голову не только самоубиться таким дорогим и нелепым способом, но еще и вовлечь в это другие стороны.

Цукишима присел на край стола, понимая, что головокружение лишь усиливается, и прижал пальцы ко лбу, все еще размышляя, как поступить. Позади него со стонами приходил в себя Куроо. Тендо пытался слиться со стеной и ждал, что будет дальше.

― Так значит, если я тебя убью, то не увижу остаток суммы за твою голову? ― терпеливо поинтересовался Цукишима.

― Н-нет… наверное. Я тебе ее так перечислю, окей? Как компенсацию!

Куроо, тем временем, уже сумел подняться. Цукишима обернулся ровно в тот момент, когда на него наставили пистолет. Из-за этих недоумков он мог отправиться либо в тюрьму, либо на тот свет. Серьезно?

― Не двигайся, ― прошипел Куроо, тяжело опираясь о стену для равновесия.

― Заметно, что я собираюсь что-то предпринимать? ― язвительно поинтересовался Цукишима и вновь посмотрел на Тендо. ― Будь добр, расскажи своему телохранителю то же, что и мне.

― Я… ― начал было Тендо и беспомощно посмотрел на Куроо, снова на Цукишиму. Сглотнул.

***

― Ты сделал что? ― Куроо показалось, что он участвует в каком-то особенно жестоком выпуске программы «Розыгрыш».

― Да, я знаю, нельзя было так поступать! ― Тендо явно приближался к состоянию нервного срыва, а вот киллер, напротив, был спокоен, как воспитатель с большим опытом.

Больше всего на свете Куроо захотелось прострелить Тендо колено. Собственно, у него как раз была такая возможность.

Кей обернулся к нему со своего места и спокойно спросил.

― Я собираюсь забрать свою часть вознаграждения и убить его. Возражения?

― Никаких, ― скорее из вредности ответил Куроо и опустил пистолет.

Кей встал со стола, и ровно в этот момент стекло в окне звякнуло, а сам Кей тут же рухнул на пол без единого звука.

Тендо издал какой-то животный звук ужаса и сильнее вжался в стену, глядя на тело на полу. Куроо с криком «ложись!» бросился к окну и задернул шторы. Лишь после этого позволил себе выглянуть в окно.

Очередной снайпер?

― Сколько убийц ты нанял?! ― гневно закричал он, не обнаружив в окнах напротив ничего подозрительного.

― Одного, клянусь, только одного! ― всхлипнул Тендо из своего угла. Он все так же вжимался в стену за комодом, и сейчас нервно трясся, как испуганный цыпленок.

Кей на полу слабо застонал, и Куроо бросился к нему, присел рядом на колени и перевернул на спину. Должно быть, снайпер целился в Тендо и убил бы его, если бы в тот момент Кей не двинулся со своего места.

Он выглядел совсем бледным и теперь совершенно беспомощным. Тендо выполз из своего угла, убедившись, что шторы закрыты, и склонился над Кеем.

― Он мертв?

― Нет, ― ответил сам Кей, не открывая глаз.

― Ох, слава богам, ― выдохнул Тендо.

Угрозы от киллера больше не было. А вот угроза его смерти ― вполне. На голубом плаще расплывалось пятно крови, и Куроо поспешил стянуть с него верхний слой одежды, оставив в одном тонком пропитанном алым свитере.

― Царапина, ― стиснув зубы прошипел Кей.

Куроо бесцеремонно порвал ворот тонкого свитера: на плече над ключицей красовалась дыра, головку пули едва можно было разглядеть из-за крови.

― Тендо, тащи аптечку. И пинцет. И еще иглу с ниткой, ― скомандовал Куроо, и Тендо послушно пополз на коленях из комнаты.

Кей слабо рассмеялся и все так же лежал на полу, не открывая глаз.

― Пуля там?

― Да, ― Куроо закатал рукава рубашки и, свернув плащ Кея валиком, подложил ему под голову.

― Убийца — не профессиональный снайпер, ― сказал Кей, тяжело дыша. ― Меткий, но неосторожный, плохой выбор винтовки.

― Откуда стрелял?

― Чердак дома напротив единственное место, откуда видно эту комнату, пароль от подъезда: два три один.

― Если ты думаешь, что я оставлю тебя наедине с Тендо, ты ошибаешься.

Кей слабо засмеялся.

― Не ты ли дал добро на его устранение?

― Я издевался над этим придурком.

Тендо вполз обратно в столовую и поставил коробку рядом с Куроо.

― Это твой сообщник? ― Куроо открыл аптечку и отыскал перекись.

― Я работаю один.

― То есть, меня кто-то еще хочет убить? ― нервно сглотнул Тендо.

― Да, что странно, ты и без посторонней помощи отлично справлялся, ― съязвил Куроо.

Тендо зарылся лицом в колени, взвыв, как подстреленный.

― Но за что?

― О, у меня длинный список, ― фыркнул Кей, когда Куроо в молчаливой солидарности, агрессивно разорвал упаковку с бинтом.

Он отыскал в довольно богатой аптечке Тендо ампулы с обезболивающим и быстро набрал в шприц, хотя, на его взгляд, Кей этого, может, и не заслуживал.

― Куроо, ты же меня защитишь, да? Защитишь же? ― взмолился Тендо.

Куроо сосредоточился на обработке раны Кея, который молча терпел все, что Куроо с ним делал.

― Ну пожалуйста! ― не дождавшись ответа, попросил Тендо.

― Заткнись и принеси воды, ― потребовал Куроо, извозившись в чужой крови.

Кей пару раз вырубался на короткие периоды, но, пусть обезболивающее подействовало быстро, у него все еще были все признаки сотрясения. И Куроо не понимал, почему тратил свое время и силы на спасение киллера. Хотя, конечно, конкретно этот киллер был не виноват, что один конкретный идиот нанял его для собственного убийства. Может, поэтому.

Когда дело было закончено, пуля извлечена, а рана заштопана, вместе с Тендо они перетащили отрубившегося Кея на кровать в комнате Куроо, и он, наконец, смог заняться своими ушибами.

Тендо суетливо прибрался в столовой, то и дело болезненно вздыхая из-за собственного плеча, а Куроо с досадой думал, что теперь у него аж на две проблемы больше.

***

Тендо в приступе паранойи прошерстил интернет, надеясь скорее не найти, а случайно наткнуться на ответы. Например: кто, кроме самого Тендо, еще хочет его убить? Зачем? Как это прекратить?

Он правда готов забрать все свои слова и мысли назад. Последние две недели в обществе Куроо ему очень понравились, а появление киллера взбодрило и вернуло желание продолжить свое существование на этой планете.

В тот же вечер, еще не придя в себя до конца, Кей выполз из кровати и, шатаясь, побрел прочь прямо так, в порванном окровавленном свитере, утверждая, что оставаться в этой квартире теперь слишком опасно.

― Но куда нам пойти? ― Тендо быстро соображал, стоит ли снять какую-то временную квартиру или завалиться к Семи или, лучше всего, переехать в отель рядом.

― Не нам, ― Кей оперся о стену, проигрывая по всем фронтам сражение с входной дверью. ― Верни мне оставшиеся деньги, и я забуду о твоем существовании.

― Нет, не уходи! Защити меня, и я все тебе заплачу!

Куроо появился из кухни, прижимая к лицу очередное полотенце со льдом.

― У тебя есть телохранитель высшей категории, ― язвительно фыркнул Кей, наконец вывалившись на лестничную площадку.

― Куда ты, мать твою, собрался? ― опешил Куроо. Он метнулся наружу и подхватил Кея под руку.

― К себе. Убийца видел, что промахнулся, снайпер из него не очень, значит, скорее всего, он придет за этим болваном в ближайшее время.

Тендо растерянно мялся у порога, будто за дверью разверзся полный опасностей и диких животных лес. Что делать, что делать? Он впервые видел Куроо таким раздраженным и несдержанным, да и киллер растерял свою спокойную уверенность, отчего оба были похожи на семейную пару, которая ссорится из-за нерадивого чада. И неважно, что сегодня они вообще впервые заговорили.

― Где ты живешь? Я тебя проведу, ― слишком агрессивным тоном сказал Куроо, как будто не помощь предлагал, а угрожал разорвать Кея на куски. Он обернулся к Тендо и добавил: ― Ты, быстро бери необходимые вещи, мы сюда не вернемся в ближайшее время.

Тендо послушно закивал и бросился в свою комнату. Из необходимых вещей у него был только ноутбук и любимый свитер. Он выскочил вслед за Куроо, не прошло и пары минут, и запер дверь скорее по привычке.

― Еще чего, ― прошипел Кей.

― Не самый худший вариант, согласись. Ты передо мной в долгу, ― фыркнул Куроо.

Тендо с любопытством взглянул на обоих.

― Что я пропустил? О чем вы говорили?

― Мы заселимся к Кею в смежный номер.

Тендо с готовностью кивнул. Они спустились на лифте на первый этаж и прошли мимо потерявшего дар речи консьержа. За все три года жизни здесь Тендо ни разу не слышал, чтобы этот почтенного возраста француз произнес хотя бы слово.

Куроо на выходе накинул Кею на плечи свою куртку, чтобы не пугать сотрудников отеля, хотя те все равно походили на консьержа их подъезда. Девушка на ресепшене даже сняла телефонную трубку, чтобы наверняка вызвать охрану, но Кей в этот момент скинул с себя руку Куроо и удивительно твердым шагом подошел к ней, чтобы сказать пару слов.

Та ошарашенно кивнула в ответ на что-то, положила трубку обратно и сочувственно посмотрела на Тендо с Куроо. Кей обернулся, смывая с лица свою обезоруживающую улыбку, и также твердо направился к ним. Только за порогом своей комнаты он превратился в прежнего злого побитого себя и не без помощи Куроо добрел до кровати.

― Тронете мои вещи ― убью, ― прошипел он, не открывая глаз. ― И вернитесь вниз, снимите себе номер.

Тендо так и поступил. Куроо, не забывая о своей роли охранника, спустился с ним, и пока все та же девушка оформляла им номер, внимательно осматривался по сторонам.

― Ваш номер. Это ключ от смежной двери, ― сказала девушка слишком нежным и полным сочувствия голосом. ― Обратите внимание, пожалуйста, здесь указан номер телефона доверия. Обращайтесь, если что-то понадобится.

Куроо, натянув искусственную улыбку, поблагодарил ее, а Тендо поспешно расплатился. И что ей сказал Кей, интересно? Тендо опустил взгляд на конверт с карточкой и увидел мелким шрифтом: «номер телефона доверия для жертв, пострадавших от домашнего насилия».

― Что?! ― он опешил и замешкался, так что Куроо пришлось почти втолкнуть его в лифт, чем вызвал больше нежелательного внимания от персонала.

― Заткнись, ― устало прошипел Куроо.

Он тщательно проверил номер, открыл смежную дверь, и Тендо тут же с любопытством заглянул к Кею, который спал крепким сном прямо поверх свежезастеленной постели.

Тендо решил воспользоваться моментом, пока Куроо пропадал в ванной, и прошелся по комнате Кея. У него в номере был невероятный порядок. Закрытый чемодан стоял на небольшой софе у окна, однотонные вещи висели рядом с парой цветных рубашек. Там же в шкафу обнаружился чемодан поменьше. У кровати на кресле лежала кожаная сумка, в которую Тендо тут же запустил обе руки. Кроме ноутбука там была пара пачек наличных и паспорт. «Цукишима Кей» ― значилось на странице с фотографией.

― Так тебе всего двадцать пять, Цукишима Кей, ― прошептал довольный собой Тендо, когда мимо его лица что-то пролетело и вонзилось в стену на уровне глаз.

Тендо охнул, роняя паспорт, и рухнул на задницу, отползая от кровати. Кей, приподнявшись на локте, мрачно смотрел на него. В руке у него был еще один нож-лезвие.

― Уже ухожу, прости, что потревожил твой покой, ― закивал Тендо, отодвигаясь еще на пару метров.

Кей провернул нож в пальцах и тот исчез, как у фокусника, Тендо не успел заметить куда. А сам Кей повалился обратно на подушки.

― Что ты тут делаешь, самоубийца? ― Куроо быстрым шагом приблизился к Тендо, дернул его за шиворот и поволок из комнаты.

***

Цукишима восстанавливался быстрее побитой собаки, спасибо волшебным таблеткам из личной аптечки.

Дверь между их номерами не закрывалась все несколько дней, что они с Куроо приходили в себя. Тендо, очевидно обеспокоенный собственной судьбой, заказывал им в номера лучшие блюда и напитки.

Открытая дверь бесконечно раздражала, и когда в очередной раз рыжая голова его горе-клиента просунулась в проем, Цукишима готов был взяться за пистолет.

Он вздохнул, стараясь набраться терпения, привел себя в порядок и прошел в соседний номер. Все трое находившихся там одновременно напряглись.

Куроо расслабился первым, Тендо нервно хихикнул и указал на свободный стул, а вот третий человек не спускал с Цукишимы глаз.

― Цукишима, знакомься, это… ― начал было Тендо, но Цукишима его прервал.

― Семи Эйта, да, я в курсе.

Семи с опаской сощурился на Цукишиму, пока Тендо воодушевленно вздыхал.

― Что я тебе говорил, он крутой, да? Он дважды меня чуть не убил.

Цукишима старательно проигнорировал этого шизофреника и посмотрел прямо на Куроо взглядом, выражающим все, что он думает об их общей проблеме.

― У меня есть догадки, кто мог тебя заказать. Я проверю все, а до тех пор старайся не высовываться, понял? ― обратился Семи к Тендо.

― Да понял я, понял.

Семи встал, глянул еще раз на Цукишиму, на что получил ответный кивок из разряда «у нас проблемы?», отвернулся и ушел.

Цукишима опустился на кровать и оперся спиной об изголовье. Обычно он бы себе такого не позволил, но сейчас общая слабость заставила его наплевать на приличия и закинуть босые ноги на чужое покрывало.

― Скорее всего, этот парень уже побывал в твоей квартире и либо затаился там так же, как и я, либо поджидает удобного случая, ― произнес Цукишима спокойно.

― А ты сегодня сговорчивее! ― обрадовался Тендо.

Этот мальчишка… Да, формально, он был старше Цукишимы на два года, а вот его психологический возраст равнялся годам семнадцати.

― Как он может напасть? ― спросил Куроо, игнорируя замашки Тендо.

― Если знает, где мы, а я уверен, что знает, то, вероятнее всего, проникнет в структуру отеля.

Тендо раскрыл ноутбук и стал что-то активно набирать.

― Значит, нам нужен доступ к файлам отдела кадров, узнаем, есть ли у них новички.

― Его не будет в базе сотрудников. Вряд ли он станет заморачиваться трудоустройством, ― Цукишима дотянулся до ведерка с шампанским и вытащил ледяную бутылку.

Тендо Сатори заказывал напитки каждый вечер, но Цукишима со своей непереносимостью алкоголя использовал бутылки от них только как средство от головной боли. Хотя он с удовольствием метнул бы парочку в богатенького говнюка.

Однако он прекрасно осознавал, что потраченное время и нервы стоят дорого, и Тендо придется за это ответить, даже ценой его богатенькой задницы.

― А теперь давай серьезно поговорим, кому ты мог перейти дорогу, ― сказал Куроо.

― Я не знаю, я уже давно ни с кем не общался. Менеджер нашей команды в ЛЛ разозлился, когда я ушел, но вряд ли настолько, чтобы нанять убийцу, ― задумался Тендо, отрываясь от ноутбука.

― Это твой дядя, ― сказал Цукишима, взял из ведра кусочек льда и положил на язык, не обращая внимания на пристальный взгляд двух пар глаз.

Тендо расхохотался, чуть не уронив компьютер на пол.

― Невозможно! 

― А что с твоим дядей? ― поинтересовался Куроо.

Что ж, значит, он не в курсе. Как телохранителю ему не обязательно было знать все подробности жизни Тендо, так как тот нанял его для охраны себя от Цукишимы. Признаться, Цукишима сначала думал, что дядя действительно заказал племянника, но теперь, когда правда всплыла наружу, получалось, что дядя нанял другого человека. Какая ирония.

― Ничего с ним, ― отмахнулся Тендо. ― Он в тюрьме уже десять лет и просидит еще два пожизненных срока.

Цукишима почувствовал холод и решил, что бутылку уже можно и убрать. Он вернул ее на место и облизнул губы, опять поймав на себе два слишком внимательных взгляда. Эти двое могли бы вести себя менее очевидно в выражении своих желаний. Тендо покраснел и уткнулся взглядом в ноутбук. Цукишиме правда было плевать на большинство ситуаций и уместности определенного рода поведения.

А вот Куроо глаз отводить не стал.

― Что ты знаешь?

― Отец твоего клиента был довольно богат. По версии следствия, застрелен якудза. Но если сейчас поднимать это дело, скорее всего, убийство не случайно. Его мог заказать родной брат ради денег, которые перешли по наследству к Тендо Сатори…

Тендо, вдруг разозлившись, бесстрашно прервал его.

― Невозможно. Наследство досталось моей маме!

― Которая покончила жизнь самоубийством, ― подтвердил Цукишима. ― А было ли это самоубийством на самом деле?

― Да! ― Тендо встал, сжимая кулаки.

― Честно говоря, я думал, ты умнее и догадался об этом сам, ― спокойно сказал Цукишима. ― Но, видимо, дядя не угодил тебе чем-то другим, раз ты подстроил ему два пожизненных.

Тендо смолк, в бессильном гневе глядя на Цукишиму. Куроо молча наблюдал за ними. Цукишима продолжил:

― Деньги достались несовершеннолетнему мальчишке, над которым взял опекунство родной дядя. К слову, педофил. У тебя ушло довольно много времени на его уничтожение и вот накануне совершеннолетия наконец удалось.

― Он не мог, ― сказал Тендо. ― Он отрезан от мира. Он не мог никого нанять.

― Действительно. Даже такому властному и могущественному человеку, как он, нужно время, чтобы освоиться в тюрьме. С учетом того, что педофилов за решеткой очень не любят.

Куроо накрыл лицо ладонью и вздохнул.

― В тюрьме тоже можно обзавестись полезными связями. Не все заключенные отбывают пожизненные сроки, не вся охрана честная. Подкупить и договориться можно кого угодно и с кем угодно. Откуда угодно.

Тендо обессилено опустился в кресло.

***

Куроо впервые видел Тендо таким опустошенным. И ему это совершенно не понравилось. Да, парнишка был избалованным миллионером, которому плевать на свою жизнь, но теперь он открывался в совсем другом свете. Куроо позавидовал Цукишиме. Его образ жизни, профессия и опыт открывали куда больше возможностей, что, конечно же, было очень плохо. Но с другой стороны, он, в отличие от простого, исполнительного Куроо, обладал большим умом и сообразительностью, и смог расставить имеющиеся факты в нужном порядке, пусть никто и не был на сто процентов уверен в его теории. Кроме самого Цукишимы, очевидно.

Куроо вышел на кухню заварить чай, а когда вернулся, Цукишима рассказывал Тендо о доступных способах решения проблемы.

― Но как мне найти, как ты говоришь, гнилой винтик в этой системе? ― Тендо уже не выглядел таким подавленным, как пару минут назад, и благодарно кивнул Куроо, принимая из его рук чашку. ― Да и я не хочу никого убивать.

― Неужели? ― поднял брови Цукишима.

― Я ― это другое дело! Я сам могу решать, жить мне или умереть.

Цукишима фыркнул, закатив глаза и внимательно посмотрел на протянутую чашку с чаем.

― Не помню, чтобы я просил о подобной заботе.

― Не припомню, чтобы меня волновало твое мнение. Выпей чай, ― спокойно сказал Куроо.

Цукишима, ошеломленный его ответом, послушно взял чашку и запоздало нахмурился. Время было совершенно неподходящее, но Куроо не мог перестать теряться каждый раз, когда смотрел на него. А терять самообладание и трезвость ума рядом с подобным человеком было некомфортно. Но с другой стороны, Цукишима перестал быть для них угрозой, и потому можно было себе позволить немного свободы.

Тендо тоже заметно нервничал, но тут всему виной был пробитый Цукишимой панцирь, который Куроо, по причине незнания многих фактов, даже не заметил.

Цукишима разрывал его, как голодный пес, лишь для того, чтобы разрешить загадку. Очевидно, моральными терзаниями он не был особо обеспокоен.

― А без возвращения в Японию это никак не решить? За мной же гоняется убийца, ― Тендо указал чашкой на дверь, как будто тот самый убийца стоял прямо за ней, и едва не расплескал чай.

― Это всего лишь исполнитель. Можем убрать его ― пришлют другого, ― хладнокровно заметил Цукишима. ― Тебе стоит избавиться от источника проблем.

― Но я не хочу никого убивать, сколько можно повторять!

И в этот момент врубилась пожарная тревога. Цукишима первым соскочил с кровати и исчез в своей комнате, будто поддавшись панике. Тендо замер, прислушиваясь к объявлению об эвакуации.

― Серьезно?! Сейчас? ― пробурчал он.

Куроо нахмурился. Действительно. Очень не вовремя. Просто удивительно.

Черт.

Он схватил Тендо за майку и потянул за собой, почти зашвыривая в комнату к Цукишиме. И запер за собой дверь. В тот же момент в дверь их номера постучали.

Цукишима, в свою очередь, времени зря не терял. Не включая свет, он уже натягивал блеклый кашемировый свитер поверх пояса с ножами, сверху накинул один из своих тонких плащей, пряча в карманы деньги и документы. Он на ходу заправлял за пояс пистолет из выпотрошенного чемодана в шкафу.

― Он здесь, да? Он пришел за мной? ― прошептал Тендо, прижавшись к спине Куроо, который, застыв на месте, прислушивался к шорохам в их номере.

Цукишима молча ткнул ему в плечо двумя обоймами, и Куроо не мог не восхититься: а) Цукишима запомнил модель оружия Куроо, едва взглянув на него пару дней назад, б) знал, что после бегства из квартиры Тендо у него не было запасных магазинов.

Его точно стоило опасаться.

― Иди к той двери, ― кивнул ему Куроо, с благодарностью принимая обоймы.

Сам он толкнул Тендо к кровати и притаился справа от смежного входа.

― А если и правда пожар? ― спросил Тендо, сползая на пол между кроватью и стеной.

Никто ему не ответил. Цукишима осторожно прошел к двери, заглянул в глазок и знаками показал:

«Коридор чист. Он с твоей стороны».

«Понял», ― Куроо проверил имеющуюся обойму и затаился на своей позиции. ― Приготовься вывести Тендо.

― Что? Вас же двое, вы не сможете его остановить? ― занервничал Тендо.

Цукишима, очевидно слишком раздраженный сложившейся ситуацией, молча вернулся, рывком поднял Тендо и потащил за собой к двери.

― Можно нежнее, пожалуйста, ― взмолился тот и тихо охнул, когда Цукишима прижал его рукой к стене, жестом приказывая заткнуться.

Он явно выбирал этот номер с целью слежки за Тендо, поэтому двери располагались в середине коридора, далековато от лифтов, но рядом с пожарной лестницей. Куроо размышлял, как лучше уходить, когда дверная ручка смежной двери провернулась.

Тихий щелчок запертого замка помешал двери открыться, но Куроо все равно почувствовал, как участилось сердцебиение. Он обернулся на ждущего команды Цукишиму и кивнул. Тот бесшумно выскользнул в коридор, утягивая за собой Тендо.

Куроо тут же отошел от двери и вовремя. Еще один звук щелчка, с каким обычно лопается лампочка, вышиб межкомнатный замок вместе с сердцевиной. Дверь беспрепятственно открылась. У Куроо не было пистолета с глушителем, как у их гостя, но зато была лицензия на убийство. Так что даже если он поднимет шум выстрелами, это не станет проблемой, попадись они полиции.

Он был уже у двери, когда в комнату прошел высокий широкоплечий мужчина в черном костюме ресторанного персонала.

Мужчина выглядел, как устрашающего вида скала, ― полная противоположность утонченному Цукишиме. Но в этом и была разница. Цукишима был стратегом, снайпером, этот же выглядел так, будто ломает черепа голыми руками.

Они замерли на месте, поднимая друг на друга оружие. Не то взгляд мужчины, не то его пистолет ― любое движение, казалось, готово стать последним, рисковать резко перехотелось.

― Ты его телохранитель? ― спросил мужчина.

― Допустим.

― У меня нет причин тебя убивать. Скажи, где он, и убирайся.

― Что-то мне это напоминает, ― нервно усмехнулся Куроо.

― Я слушаю, ― требовательно заявил мужчина.

― А если не скажу ― убьешь меня?

― Да.

Куроо стиснул рукоять пистолета, приготовившись выстрелить, но замер, заметив мелькнувшую за спиной громилы тень. Свет из другого номера лился в комнату через разбитую дверь, и оттуда медленно показалась сначала рука Цукишимы, затем и он сам. Он приставил пистолет к затылку мужчины.

― Опусти оруж… ― но закончить фразу не успел.

«Скала» оказался проворнее, чем выглядел.

Куроо опешил: как дорогой мотоцикл, способный разогнаться до сотни километров за первые пару секунд, мужчина обернулся, опытным рывком перехватил и выкрутил запястье Цукишимы. У Куроо сердце пропустило удар, когда раздался глухой выстрел, но и рефлексы Цукишимы были на высоте. Пусть он выронил свое оружие, другой рукой успел направить дуло чужого пистолета в потолок. Он пнул мужчину в голень, как когда-то Куроо, и, воспользовавшись заминкой, ловким движением выкрутил пистолет из руки противника. Все это произошло за секунды, но Куроо уже успел почувствовать себя бесполезным.

Ровно до того момента, как обезоруженный киллер схватил свободной рукой Цукишиму за горло и рывком оторвал от пола. Цукишима, болтался словно кукла в его руках, и когда тот приложил его спиной о стену, Куроо вскинул пистолет, готовый пристрелить говнюка на месте.

Но наемник явно помнил о пистолете в руках Куроо: продолжая держать Цукишиму за запястье и горло, он дернул его в сторону, выставляя перед собой живым щитом.

Куроо опустил пистолет и шагнул ближе. Цукишима, не способный даже пискнуть, отчаянно пытался разжать хватку на горле. У него явно не оставалось сил на пинки, да и Куроо знал, что от удушья в первую очередь теряешь зрение.

Мужчина стал медленно отступать назад, волоча Цукишиму за собой. Куроо шел за ними.

Цукишима, видимо, сдался от слабости: руки безвольно повисли вдоль тела, но от Куроо не укрылось его едва заметное движение… Мужчина не сводил взгляда с Куроо и пропустил момент, когда Цукишима вытащил нож из ремня на поясе и вонзил ему в руку, вынуждая себя отпустить.

Едва Цукишима рухнул на пол, Куроо беспрепятственно выстрелил.

Мужчина уже метнулся в сторону и перекатился вбок и исчез в другой комнате. Куроо бросился вдогонку, перепрыгивая через жадно глотавшего воздух Цукишиму.

Он влетел в их с Тендо номер и поднял пистолет, выстрелил, промахнулся. Наемник скрылся за ведущей на кухню перегородкой, послышался звон упавшего на пол ножа, перезарядка.

Конечно, второй пистолет.

Куроо нырнул обратно в комнату, когда раздались ответные выстрелы, и сбил с ног едва успевшего встать Цукишиму. Куроо приземлился сверху, но перекатиться не успел, Цукишима зашипел от боли, взвился и уже готов было скинул Куроо с себя… Но вместо этого вдруг прижал его голову в своей груди и выстрелил Куроо за спину несколько раз.

Куроо, на какое-то мгновенье оглушенный выстрелом, так и застыл. Дышал запахом пороха, чужого одеколона, свежего белья из прачечной и антисептического порошка под бинтами.

Когда Цукишима сбросил его с себя и перекатился в сторону, замершее для Куроо время вновь полетело на всех скоростях. Он не глядя выстрелил в сторону двери, чтобы сдержать возможное появление оттуда наемника.

Цукишима уже поднялся на ноги и рванулся в сторону выхода.

За непрекращающимся воем противопожарной системы Куроо смог расслышать полицейские сирены и, оступаясь, бросился вслед за Цукишимой. Со стороны другой комнаты не было слышно ни звука.

Куроо выскочил в коридор. Светло-голубой плащ Цукишимы мелькнул в дверях пожарного выхода. 

Он успел нырнуть за ним до того, как им вслед раздались выстрелы.

― Где Тендо? ― крикнул он.

― В безопасности, ― бросил на бегу Цукишима.

Тендо ждал их внизу, в такси. В безмолвной панике он смотрел своими круглыми глазами, как оба выбегают из дверей, где уже успела скопиться толпа постояльцев и часть персонала. Никто не обратил на них внимания, не попытался остановить.

Куроо протолкнулся вслед за Цукишимой через толпу и нырнул на заднее сиденье, потому что Цукишима успел занять место впереди.

Только тогда Куроо позволил себе обернуться и понял, почему их никто не остановил. На четвертом этаже гостиницы действительно был пожар. Из двух окон валил густой черный дым. Этот человек в самом деле устроил пожар? Ничерта себе.

― Езжайте! ― на французском хрипло от последствий удушения потребовал Цукишима.

Куроо обеспокоенно глянул на него, потом обернулся. Машина уже тронулась, когда из толпы вывалился их преследователь. Он не стал тратить время на поиск такси. Пересек дорогу и запрыгнул в стоящую под знаком временной парковки машину.

― Черт, он едет за нами, ― первым запаниковал Тендо.

― Вы в такой спешке, как будто сами устроили пожар, ― дружелюбно сказал водитель и рассмеялся.

Цукишима ему натянуто улыбнулся.

― Нет, что вы, ― ответил он на чистом французском. ― Мы всего лишь туристы.

― Мы всего лишь сбегаем от киллера, которому мой дядя заплатил за убийство, ― так же дружелюбно прокомментировал Тендо на родном японском.

В тот же момент машина резко затормозила и водитель в ужасе обернулся на них.

― Вон из машины! Убирайтесь! ― истерично потребовал он на чистом японском.

Куроо подумал, что если убить Тендо сейчас, они разом избавятся от всех проблем. Цукишима захрипел от негодования и выскочил из машины первым.

― Что? Что такого? Почему? ― негодовал Тендо.

― Моя мать наказала мне никогда не связываться с гребаными якудза! ― ругался водитель, грозя им извлеченным из-под сиденья старым револьвером. ― Пошли вон, мокрушники!

― Но я не якудза! ― возразил Тендо, пока Куроо вытаскивал его машины. ― Я честный человек, и ты отказал мне в помощи в трудную минуту, злодей!

Куроо стиснул зубы и толчком отправил Тендо вслед за Цукишимой. Тот бежал прочь от дороги, где их легко догнать на машине, вверх по узкой лестнице мимо парка. И Куроо очень надеялся, что у Цукишимы есть план.

***

― Поверить не могу, что это все из-за моего чертового дяди! ― запыхавшись, сказал Тендо, когда они остановились под фонарем, чтобы перевести дух.

Цукишима недовольно фыркнул, а Куроо одарил Тендо таким взглядом, что захотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

― Из-за твоего дяди только последние четыре дня, ― процедил Куроо, очевидно, старательно сдерживаясь. ― К двум неделям до этого твой дядя не имеет никакого отношения.

― Это у вас семейное, видимо, ― заметил Цукишима, оборачиваясь на лестницу, где пятьюдесятью ступеньками ниже наемный убийца показывал чудеса экстренной парковки и упорства в достижении цели.

― Не смей меня сравнивать с дядей! ― пригрозил ему пальцем Тендо.

Этого еще не хватало, они совсем не похожи. Ни в чем, ни за что.

Цукишима сделал вид, что не услышал его.

― Уходим. Разделимся и устроим ему ловушку, ― он повернулся и указал на уходящий влево переулок. ― Бегите прямо и поверните во вторую арку справа. Я встречу вас там.

Куроо спокойно кивнул и побежал, увлекая за собой Тендо.

― И мы так просто ему поверим? ― опешил Тендо. ― А если они заодно? А если там тупик?

Но и сейчас его слова проигнорировали, нехорошая тенденция намечалась, а Куроо перенимал все больше привычек Цукишимы.

― Я же был прав насчет пожара! ― Тендо почувствовал, как начинает колоть в боку.

Его тело не было создано для таких приключений и готово было сдаться так же, как и его хозяин.

― Ты либо угомонишься, либо я тебе помогу, ― ласково пообещал Куроо, хотя, возможно, такой тон Тендо лишь почудился.

― Встретились два зануды, ― пробурчал Тендо, хоть сил на слова больше не оставалось.

Если бы не сжимающий его запястье Куроо, он бы давно отстал, но пока его тащили за собой как прицеп, силы сами собой откуда-то появлялись. Куроо нырнул в арку и пробежал через двор на залитую светом площадку. Звуки музыки, разговоров и яркий свет от растянутых на деревьях фонариков вынырнули на них совсем неожиданно. А еще двор на этом заканчивался.

― ТУПИК! ― вскрикнул Тендо, привлекая внимание пары за ближайшим столиком.

Они стояли напротив спрятанного за аркой ресторана, и никому не было до них никакого дела. Кроме преследователя, конечно. Куроо поспешно спрятал пистолет в кобуру и прошел вперед. Тендо не отлипал от него и нервно оборачивался на арку.

― Уйдем, пока не поздно. Или ты неправильно отсчитал арки, или Цукишима нас подставил, ― зашипел Тендо. ― Я ведь был прав насчет ловушки. Мы в ловушке. Мы!

Куроо остановился у свободного столика.

― Садись, ― бросил он сухо.

Не прошло и минуты, как в арке появилась все та же пугающая фигура. Тендо нервно стиснул края дешевой скатерти в руках. Куроо, судя по движению, спрятал под салфеткой пистолет.

Мужчина вышел на свет, и Тендо нервно сглотнул: тот и правда казался огромным. Мало того, этот терминатор вообще не запыхался. Даже лицо не покраснело. Как такое возможно? Им конец. Тендо конец.

― Я Сара Коннор, ― хихикнул Тендо.

Как всегда, когда он сильно нервничал, у него включался защитный механизм в виде безостановочного потока бреда.

― Ты максимум Джон, ― сказал Куроо, не сводя с киллера глаз.

Возможно, так он пытался приободрить Тендо. Ну или тоже начал бредить от ужаса, что, впрочем, было маловероятно.

Мужчина устроил с Куроо гляделки. Заметив, что их окружают посторонние люди, он спрятал пистолет под пиджак, но убирать руку с рукоятки не стал. Выглядело это совершенно нелепо.

― Где их таких делают? ― зашептал Тендо, не удержавшись от психоделического восторга. ― Посмотри, что Цукишима, что этот ― глаз не оторвать. Наверное, есть какая-то фабрика убийц. Точно. Вот бы такое телешоу посмотреть: много красивых мужчин и женщин собирают вместе, тренируют, и они, как модели, выполняют разные задания, а кто провалился ― отправляется на голосование на вылет.

Тендо знал, что его наполненный ужасом мозг начал генерировать неуместный бред, но остановиться уже не мог.

Куроо его либо игнорировал, либо не слышал. Он, продолжая игру в гляделки с киллером, проводил его взглядом до столика напротив. Тот сел и свободной рукой взял меню. Не сводя с Куроо глаз. Лишь затем он медленно перевел взгляд на Тендо.

― Слушай, а может ну ее, эту жизнь? ― хихикнул Тендо. ― Иди, ты свободен, я сейчас тебе перечислю… сколько тебе надо? Мне все равно больше деньги не нужны.

Тендо разорвал зрительный контакт и полез за телефоном.

― Заткнись, черт тебя возьми, ― зло зашипел на него Куроо. Ну как зло. На губах у него была усмешка, но какая-то агрессивная и напряженная, как будто он проигрывает лучшему другу по очкам в видеоигре.

― Ты же не обижаешься, что я не делал тебе комплиментов? Ты тоже красивый и сильный, и подошел бы для фабрики убийц, только ты добрее, тебя бы быстро исключили, ― продолжал Тендо, открывая приложение банка.

Цукишима их бросил. Точно бросил. Действительно, с чего бы ему защищать Тендо, тем более, если есть Куроо. Тендо глянул на арку ― единственный вход во двор ― без всякой надежды.

В этот момент там промелькнул знакомый высокий силуэт. То, как у Тендо радостно забилось сердце, показалось странным даже ему самому. Подумаешь, Цукишима вернулся.

Он не торопился приближаться, остановился в тени и привалился плечом к стене.

― Пришел, пришел, ― радостно зашептал Тендо. ― Он не бросил нас!

Куроо был слишком занят игрой в гляделки и даже не обернулся, когда подошел официант.

***

Цукишима знал улицы центрального Парижа как свои пять пальцев. Это не был его любимый город, но работа требовала внимания к деталям и часто ― знания всех доступных путей отхода. Однако, отправляя Куроо с Тендо в этот переулок, он никак не ожидал обнаружить там недавно открывшееся кафе.

Это стало неприятным сюрпризом, но в то же время ни Куроо, ни их преследователь не спешили светить оружием в окружении людей.

Цукишима обнаружил, что и тот, и другой сидят с чашками чая в качестве оправдания за занятые столики. А вот перед Тендо поставили тарелку с сэндвичами и картошкой фри, и он тут же принялся это уплетать, как голодный волк.

Цукишима не мог понять, его этот засранец скорее бесит или вызывает восхищение.

Куроо, тем временем, не особо отвлекался на чай и следил за каждым движением наемного убийцы. Который отвечал тем же. Он был угрюм и спокоен. Цукишиме стало неуютно и он невольно потер шею, на которой наверняка уже проявились синяки.

Когда мужчина, не отрывая взгляда от Куроо, свободной рукой полез в карман, напряглись все, кроме Тендо. Тот ел сэндвич, будто осужденный на смертную казнь. Недалеко от правды.

Мужчина достал из кармана сотовый и прочел что-то на экране. Затем убрал телефон, поправил оружие, явно пряча поглубже в скрытую кобуру, и достал бумажник.

Цукишима сощурился. Что-то изменилось. Это план или у него появились дела поважнее?

Мужчина, тем временем, аккуратно положил на стол десятку и встал.

Он прошел мимо столика Куроо, у изумленного Тендо выпала из пальцев картошка фри, и направился к арке.

Цукишиме больших усилий стоило не потянутся за пистолетом. Встреча с некоторыми людьми способна оставить на человеке несмываемый отпечаток. В случае с Цукишимой этот отпечаток оставил на нем конкретно этот наемник. Бой с Куроо тоже был не самым приятным его жизненным опытом, но драка с этим киллером была тем опытом, после которого не выживают, а если и выживают, то не стремятся повторить.

Однако Цукишима понимал, что если сейчас дернется или достанет пистолет, сразу станет для этого Дуэйна Джонсона угрозой, чем подпишет себе смертный приговор.

Мужчина был уже в трех метрах от него, двух, поравнялся…

― Что случилось? ― спросил Цукишима с напускным спокойствием.

― Задание отменили, ― сухо ответил мужчина, остановившись рядом.

― Причина?

― Мне неизвестно. Вы меня больше не увидите.

― Надеюсь на это, ― Цукишима вежливо кивнул. ― Хорошего вечера.

― Хорошего вечера.

Мужчина спокойно пошел дальше, а Цукишиме захотелось присесть. Он прошел к столику Куроо и Тендо. Оба молча выжидательно смотрели на него.

― Его задание отменили, ― Цукишима притянул свободный стул и устало опустился на него.

Глаза Тендо стали еще круглее, Цукишима и не думал, что это возможно.

― В смысле? Как? Вау, ты что-то наколдовал в своей гильдии убийц?

― Я здесь ни при чем, ― одновременно с усталостью Цукишиму накрыл голод. Он взял картошку с тарелки Тендо и жадно проглотил сразу несколько палочек.

У Тендо в кармане завибрировал телефон. Он дружелюбно придвинул тарелку ближе к Цукишиме и снял трубку.

― Семи-Семи?

Куроо только сейчас расслабился, спрятал пистолет под куртку, бросил на стол салфетку и залпом выпил уже остывший чай.

Они недолго сидели, спокойно слушая музыку и дыша свежим ночным воздухом. Пока Тендо не ахнул.

― Ты сделал что??? Как?

Цукишима проигнорировал его выразительную реакцию и взял еще картошки. Плечо чесалось и болело, после длительного стресса хотелось в душ, нормально поужинать и сексуальной разрядки.

Он подозвал официанта, сделал заказ. Потом бросил оценивающий взгляд на Куроо, который устало потирал виски. Заметив, что является объектом наблюдения, Куроо в ответ уставился на Цукишиму. Цукишима улыбнулся.

― Это Семи все сделал, ― Тендо положил трубку. ― Мое солнце. Мой восхитительный человек.

Цукишима спокойно перевел взгляд с зависшего от его улыбки Куроо на Тендо и вопросительно поднял брови.

― Ты разве не сказал ему об этом пару часов назад?

― Именно! Вот, что значит, не имей сто друзей, а лишь одного и со связями.

Цукишима хмыкнул. Ему и самому было интересно, как Семи Эйта это провернул. Но лишь с технической точки зрения, главным сейчас все равно был отдых. Цукишима вновь посмотрел на Куроо и улыбнулся.

Тот вновь застыл с поднесенной к губам пустой чашкой и ответил тяжелым, темным взглядом.

― Что у вас за гляделки? ― Вмешался Тендо. ― Вы же не собираетесь опять устраивать битву за меня в отсутствие общей угрозы?

Цукишима посмотрел на него, тоже оценивающе, затем бросил взгляд на часы.

― У тебя пять минут на то, чтобы выплатить мне оставшуюся часть суммы.

Тендо суетливо закопошился в телефоне, а Цукишима принялся за ужин. Куроо усмехнулся, наблюдая за ним.

― Ты его пугаешь, ты в курсе?

― Рад это слышать, ― Цукишима спокойно отрезал кусок бифштекса.

― Неправда, ― Тендо отложил телефон, когда мобильный Цукишимы коротко звякнул. ― Ты только не смущайся, но я от тебя в восторге.

Цукишима молча проверил смс от своего банка и продолжил есть, пока Тендо распинался.

― Серьезно, я рассчитывал, что меня придет убивать какая-нибудь длинноногая красотка, но у тебя тоже офигенно длинные ноги.

― Будь добр, помолчи, ― вежливо попросил Цукишима. Настолько вежливо, что Тендо угрюмо замолчал и затаился, как испуганный зверек. ― Как у тебя получалось терпеть это… хм, две недели? ― обратился он к Куроо.

― Ты еще не слышал стендап о фабрике убийц, ― улыбнулся Куроо.

Цукишима с усмешкой помотал головой.

― Отличная идея, между прочим, ― не выдержал молчания Тендо. ― Хоть продавай сценаристам!

― Уверен, фильмов с такими сюжетами много, ― возразил Куроо.

Тендо вздохнул, сел поудобнее и оглянулся по сторонам, посерьезнев.

― Спасибо, ― сказал он. ― Я, конечно, понимаю, что это твоя работа, Куроо, да и ты здесь ради денег, Цукишима. И все равно спасибо.

Цукишима одарил его внимательным взглядом, отвернулся.

― Надеюсь, когда тебе в следующий раз приспичит самоубиться, ты выберешь яд.

― Вот уж в тебе-то яда предостаточно, ― Тендо вмиг потерял всю свою серьезность. ― И вообще, ты говоришь в точности, как Семи, вы что, общались у меня за спиной?

Куроо рассмеялся, Цукишима тоже не сдержал улыбки, представив себе, какое у него с этим Семи могло бы быть общение.

― В общем, ― Тендо хлопнул ладонями по столу. ― Я раздал долги, ужин тоже за мой счет. А так вы, ребята, свободны.

***

Куроо готов был вернуться в номер за вещами. В квартире Тендо тоже кое-что нужно было забрать. Когда они втроем пришли к отелю, дым уже устранили, здание поврежденным не выглядело, а постояльцев заселили обратно. На ресепшене перед ними извинились за неудобства и сказали, что кто-то взорвал дымовую шашку в одном из номеров.

Цукишима отправился к себе первым, и Куроо с сожалением проводил его взглядом.

― Ты не думал о том, чтобы его… ― начал было Тендо, остановившись на полпути к лифтам.

«Чтобы его трахнуть? Думал уже который день».

Но мысль была слишком грубой, чтобы ее озвучивать, да и то ли хотел сказать Тендо ― непонятно. Куроо все еще не мог привыкнуть к его переходам от несерьезного болвана к болвану серьезному.

― ...чтобы пригласить его на ночь? ― изящно закончил мысль Тендо, и Куроо про себя отметил, что хоть в этом они совпадают.

― Теперь, когда твоей жизни ничего не угрожает, первое, о чем ты думаешь, это как завалить нанятого киллера? ― усмехнулся Куроо, шагая к лифту.

― Не только киллера, и не говори мне, что ты не такой, ― Тендо ткнул его пальцем в плечо. ― Я не слепой и все прекрасно видел. Как вы там друг друга взглядами пожирали.

Куроо прикинул, что единственный, кто постоянно всех пожирал глазами, это Тендо. Даже скрыть не пытался.

Он вернулся в номер, стараясь не думать о Цукишиме, и обнаружил, что бардак, устроенный ими в ходе встречи с наемником, так и остался на месте. Либо не все номера после эвакуации успели проверить, либо персонал сосредоточился на четвертом этаже, где и устроили инцидент, но это было им только на руку.

Смежная дверь в комнату к Цукишиме был заперта и только дыра от ручки зияла пустотой. Через нее в приглушенном свете видна была кровать Цукишимы. Куроо прислушался. Из комнаты доносился шум воды.

― Он уже в душе, ― прокомментировал Тендо. ― Знаешь, я тут переночую, пожалуй. А завтра съеду.

При этом выглядел он слишком уж довольным.

― Ты первый или я?

Куроо, уже сосредоточенный на собирании с пола вещей, обернулся. Вопрос застал его врасплох. Не в самом же деле Тендо предлагал…

― Значит, я, ― и он исчез в ванной до того, как Куроо успел что-либо ответить.

Куроо почувствовал себя медленным. Медленно разгоняющимся, постепенно закипающим. Самое время собрать вещи и исчезнуть с радаров как киллера, так и этого богатенького мальчишки.

Вместо этого он отложил в сторону поднятую с пола куртку, подошел к смежной двери и распахнул ее.

Замок, висевший на волоске, рухнул на пол. Цукишима замер на пороге ванной. В одном полотенце на бедрах, он вопросительно поднял брови.

― Что тебе нужно?

Куроо позволил себе полюбоваться. У Цукишимы по всему телу хватало синяков и порезов, пластырь на плече весь пропитался кровью и явно требовал замены, но в остальном… Цукишиму не портил даже обруч из синяков на горле.

― Тебе надо сменить повязку, ― Куроо сложил руки на груди и ухмыльнулся, кивая на плечо Цукишимы.

Тот бросил взгляд на пластырь, снова на Куроо.

― Я думаю, что с этим справлюсь сам, спасибо.

― А я бы предложил свою помощь. В конце концов, я зашивал твою рану.

Цукишима улыбнулся. Опять он это сделал. Улыбка дьявола, не иначе. За все время их короткого знакомства Куроо различил несколько видов улыбки спокойного и сдержанного Цукишимы: угрожающая, скрывающая чувства, хладнокровная и очаровывающая. Последняя заставляла противника терять бдительность. Ее-то он применял против Куроо с момента, когда был им же избит и примотан к стулу.

― Ты грязный. Сходи в душ.

― Мой ванная занята, можно воспользоваться твоей? ― поинтересовался он.

― Конечно.

Куроо приблизился к нему, но Цукишима не торопился освобождать дорогу. Он какое-то время не двигался с места, разглядывая Куроо задумчиво.

― Если ты не отойдешь, мне придется тебя подвинуть, ― сказал Куроо и поднял ладони вверх, ― грязными руками.

― Угрожать было не обязательно, ― Цукишима убрался с дороги и прошел к кровати.

Куроо с удовольствием бы остался и посмотрел на процесс одевания. Но намек в глазах Цукишимы от прекрасно прочел и без лишних слов.

***

Тендо осторожно заглянул в комнату Цукишимы. Когда он вышел из душа и не обнаружил Куроо в номере, первым делом завистливо подумал «ну вот, опять я все пропустил!». Но у Цукишимы в номере Куроо не нашлось. Сам Цукишима сидел на кровати и перекладывал что-то из небольшой коробки. Если он здесь один, то кто тогда льет воду в его душе?..

― Иди сюда, ― не оборачиваясь, сказал Цукишима.

Тендо послушно приблизился, любуясь коллекцией синяков на голой спине.

Цукишима протянул ему небольшую баночку.

― Прими одну таблетку.

Тендо глянул на баночку, но разобрать, что там написано не смог. Это что, немецкий? Яд из Германии?

― Ты все-таки решил меня убить, ― расплылся в улыбке Тендо. ― Как романтично.

― Это обезболивающее для плеча. Тебе пригодится.

Тендо бесстрашно сел на его кровать и покрутил баночку в пальцах. Потом все же достал и проглотил одну из таблеток.

― А афродизиак у тебя есть? ― Тендо заглянул ему через плечо.

Аптечка Цукишимы была куда богаче его собственной, только вместо всяких лекарств от депрессии она содержала разные виды антибиотиков, обезболивающих и лечебных мазей.

― Есть, ― спокойно ответил Цукишима, забирая банку обратно.

Он последовал примеру Тендо с таблеткой, после чего ухватился за окровавленный пластырь на плече и содрал. Тендо тут же захотелось отвернуться. Неровный шов стягивал кожу Цукишимы и сразу отбивал всякую охоту спрашивать об афродизиаках. Но Тендо был бы не Тендо, если бы перестал задавать вопросы.

― С его помощью ты тоже убиваешь?

Цукишима не ответил. Он смочил чистый бинт перекисью и прижал к ране, не сильно меняясь в лице. Вот это стойкость. Или просто его немецкое обезболивающее настолько крутое?

― Давай я помогу? ― предложил Тендо.

― Открой эту упаковку, ― Цукишима кинул ему тонкий лист хирургического пластыря.

― Никогда не видел живого киллера, который сам себя латает. У вашей гильдии убийц нет там… типа гильдии врачей?

― Я тебе не Джон Уик, ― раздраженно фыркнул Цукишима.

Тендо кивнул, чувствуя, что самое время заткнуться. Наверное, сейчас Цукишиме особенно больно, вот он и выходит из себя так легко. Но заткнуться все еще оказалось сложно.

― Нет, ну было бы круто, ― он решил смягчить обстановку. ― Мне-то неизвестно, как вы, убийцы, ведете свои дела. Ты же, наверное, не все вознаграждение получаешь за заказы, да? Раз ты не фрилансер, процент из суммы заказа забирает посредник. Почему ты не работаешь как индивидуальный предприниматель?

Тендо поздно понял, что не смягчил Цукишиму, а лишь подлил масла в огонь. Самое время вспомнить, что перед ним все-таки настоящий киллер, а не киношный. Цукишима одним ударом в грудь лишил Тендо равновесия и опрокинул на кровать. Он придавил его ладонью чуть ниже ключиц и сел сверху; дышать сразу стало сложнее, да и Тендо не заметил, чтобы Цукишиму волновало распахнутое полотенце или полное отсутствие белья под ним.

― Если ты не заткнешься хотя бы на минуту, я сам тебе помогу, ― прошептал Цукишима, приблизившись к его лицу.

У них с Куроо даже фразы были одни на двоих. Класс.

Тендо послушно кивнул, разглядывая его глаза вблизи, и уже начал было считать золотистые искорки в карей радужке, как яркий красный отвлек его, и он, не подумав, сказал:

― Кровь. На плече.

***

Цукишима тяжело выдохнул, сдерживая раздражение и желание откусить Тендо язык. Он уже готов был приступить ко второму, когда почувствовал на здоровом плече ладонь.

Он слишком увлекся Тендо, опустив защиту до уровня, на котором Куроо смог незаметно приблизиться.

― Могли бы и меня подождать.

Цукишима выдохнул, позволяя ему оттянуть себя назад, как заигравшегося кота, и удержать на месте.

Притупившаяся боль никак не мешала возбуждению расти, да и Тендо некстати поерзал под ним, нетерпеливо облизывая губы.

Цукишима взял из коробки маленькую банку с порошком и протянул Куроо не глядя.

― Быстрее, разберись с этим, ― он отклонил голову, позволяя Куроо заняться своим плечом.

― Да, Куроо, быстрее, разберись с этим, ― поддержал Тендо, по-прежнему неподвижно лежа под Цукишимой.

Не нужно было даже смотреть на Куроо, достаточно было просто довериться. Его теплые руки уверенно обработали шов еще раз, наложили повязку с лекарством и скрепили сверху пластырем.

Куроо без всякой спешки, будто наказывал их, убрал все обратно в аптечку и отставил в сторону, и лишь тогда наклонился к лицу Цукишимы.

Давно пора.

Прикосновение губ вышло невесомым, слишком нежным, но этого было достаточно, чтобы через все тело Цукишимы прошла приятная и долгожданная волна удовлетворения.

Он ухватился ладонью за затылок Куроо и теснее прижал к себе, углубляя поцелуй.

Тендо под ними опять зашевелился. Он единственный, кто из них троих решил нацепить на себя одежду после душа, и теперь, кажется, осознал свою ошибку. Что, впрочем, не помешало ему заняться избавлением Цукишимы от полотенца.

Цукишима обычно не испытывал никаких комплексов, связанных со своим телом, равно как и морально-этических терзаний по поводу того, с кем и когда уместно спать.

Например, сейчас для него не имел значения тот факт, что еще неделю назад между ними тремя были совершенно иные отношения.

Тендо, раскрасневшийся, ерзал и бесстыдно терся о промежность Цукишимы.

Цукишима оторвался от терзания губ Куроо и встал с Тендо, который поспешно скатился с кровати и стал раздеваться с тихими «черт, черт, черт».

Цукишиме пустота под собой не понравилась и он не стал дожидаться Тендо, утянув на его место Куроо.

― Надеюсь, ты не против быть снизу, ― шепнул Цукишима, прижавшись голым животом к его торсу.

Куроо развел ноги, положил ладони Цукишиме на бедра, все время пожирая его нетерпеливым взглядом.

― А ты примешь возражения?

― Я ― да, а мое плечо вряд ли захочет быть вбитым в матрас.

Тендо, вместо того, чтобы тут же присоединится к ним, закопошился с аптечкой.

― Я где-то тут видел… ах, вон оно.

Цукишима вновь склонился к Куроо за поцелуем. Потяжелевший член прошелся по его животу и вниз, задел яички, промежность, нетерпение лишь выросло.

Он отстранился, садясь между ног Куроо, но лишь чтобы выловить суетливого Тендо за подбородок и притянуть к себе. Если Куроо был мятным, то Тендо ― сладким. Куда нежнее, чем многие, с кем Цукишиме доводилось проводить ночь.

Тендо забрался на кровать и сел Куроо на живот, не разрывая поцелуй с Цукишимой. Нащупал пальцами его ладони и передал флакон.

― Придется попросить кого-то из вас прострелить мне плечо, чтобы не остаться снизу, ― выдохнул Куроо, явно обделенный вниманием.

Цукишима не слушал его. Одной рукой вскрыл смазку и щедро выдавил себе на ладонь, проливая часть на живот Куроо.

― А как мы… ― Тендо оторвался от поцелуя, даже в полумраке Цукишима мог хорошо разглядеть его покрасневшие щеки. ― У меня никогда не было секса втроем, как нам....

Цукишима не стал слушать и его, решив, что лучший способ не утратить нужное настроение ― держать рот Тендо закрытым.

Он вновь поцеловал его, одной рукой щедро смазывая собственный член, сразу надрачивая. Второй рукой скользнул по животу Куроо, собирая смазку в ладонь, и опускаясь ниже, к его заднице. Провел между ягодицами, на пробу протолкнул палец в отверстие.

Куроо выгнулся и застонал не то от неожиданности, не то от боли. Цукишиме показалось, что он сейчас взорвется от желания. Нетерпение пронзало все тело, стучало в висках, заставляло все в паху поджиматься.

***

Куроо тут же пожалел, что своей неосторожной фразой привлек к себе внимание сразу и Тендо, и Цукишимы. Он надеялся быть тем, кто отымеет обоих, но пока что единственным, кто доминировал и в стратегии, и в анализе прошлых отношений, и даже в постели, был Цукишима.

Он гладил задницу Куроо скользкими пальцами, играл с ним, пока Тендо, перебравшись с живота Куроо на кровать, занялся его членом.

Теперь не страшно было и умереть в ощущениях.

Куроо сам не понял, в какой момент расслабился настолько, что позволил Цукишиме откровенно трахать себя пальцами. Тендо своим языком отвлекал внимание на себя, и Куроо просто не знал, кто быстрее сведет его с ума.

Он на какой-то невероятно длинный и в то же время короткий миг завис в таком состоянии, между небом и землей, чувствуя, как все ближе подступают волны разрядки и вновь оставляют его. Во время очередного отлива все тело устало расслабилось, больше не способное растягивать удовольствие, и Куроо даже смог открыть глаза.

Тендо стоял над ним на коленях, извернувшись для поцелуя с Цукишимой. Оба, казалось, совершенно забыли о Куроо. Тендо надрачивал собственный член и насаживался бедрами на пальцы Цукишимы… Боже. Это, наверное, была худшая идея из всех возможных, решил Куроо. У него горела задница, тек смазкой член, а этим двоим было совершенно плевать.

Хотя когда Цукишима оторвался от губ и поцеловал Тендо в шею, Куроо вдруг понял, что не против выступить в роли зрителя.

Цукишима легко толкнул Тендо в спину, и тот, потеряв равновесие, завалился на Куроо и застонал. Воспользовавшись близостью чужого тела, Куроо приподнял бедра и потерся о пах Тендо бедрами. Вот только самому Тендо было не до того. Он застонал и бесстыдно укусил Куроо в плечо. Цукишима, придерживая Тендо за бедра, входил сантиметр за сантиметром. Потом вдавил его в Куроо и начал медленно трахать прямо на нем. Сукин сын.

Куроо попытался просунуть руку между собой и Тендо, но в этой связке тел быстро бросил это бесполезное занятие. Трения было слишком много и в то же время недостаточно. Он уже готов был выругаться и взмолиться, как Тендо вдруг облегченно выдохнул и часто расслабленно задышал. И почти сразу Куроо почувствовал, как Цукишима проникает в него. Мучительно медленно и осторожно, с наслаждением. Наступила очередь Куроо стонать и задыхаться. Он ухватился за пропахшие Цукишимой простыни, притянул к лицу подушку, накрываясь в попытке подавить стон. И вдохнуть запах шампуня и одеколона Цукишимы.

Тендо вырвал у него подушку почти сразу, накрыл поцелуем губы и проглотил его стон. Цукишима раздвинул ноги Куроо шире, устроил удобнее для себя и взял тот же неторопливый темп.

Куроо накрыло почти сразу, без разгона. Никаких больше медленных закипаний. И это оказалось куда лучше, чем он мог себе представить. Тендо, случайно укушенный не способным себя контролировать Куроо, охнул и вытер уголок губ. Куроо слабо провел по его груди, надеясь, что его нежный жест извинения будет расценен правильно, и даже испугался, когда Тендо отстранился.

Но отсутствие контакта продлилось недолго. Цукишима толкнулся глубже в Куроо и замер, пока Тендо устраивался сверху. Уже растянутый Цукишимой, он раскатал по члену Куроо презерватив, направил в себя и опустился до конца, сладко выдыхая.

Если Куроо казалось, что предыдущие ощущения были полными, сильными, то сейчас он осознал, как ошибался.

Едва Тендо устроился, Цукишима сменил темп, и Куроо захотелось взмолиться о пощаде. Казалось, даже те центры удовольствия, к которым никто не прикасался, горели огнем. Тендо двигался на нем в совершенно другом ритме, размеренном, куда более медленном и аккуратном, чем Цукишима, отчего Куроо казалось, что его бросает от берега к берегу. Он захлебнулся в оргазмах и, кажется, даже потерялся во времени, потому что когда тело наконец обрело хоть какие-то силы двигаться, Тендо уже кончил ему на грудь и без сил сползал на кровать. Цукишима сидел на кровати на коленях, запрокинув голову. Он водил ладонью по собственному члену, будто впитывал остатки удовольствия. От одного его вида Куроо готов был зайти на второй раунд, уже, может, с иной раскладкой, но понял, что сил ни на что больше не осталось. Цукишима стянул с себя презерватив, мягко сжал член Куроо, освобождая от резинки и его, и только потом встал, исчезая в ванной.

Тендо лежал какое-то время на плече Куроо, пока они слушали шум воды в душе, затем перекатился на спину и тихонько рассмеялся.

Куроо повернул голову, борясь со сном, и вопросительно промычал ― на большее он был физически не способен.

― Когда я решил вас нанять, Семи-Семи сказал, что это моя самая тупая идея, ― с мечтательной улыбкой на губах сказал Тендо. ― Но я по-прежнему считаю ее гениальной.

Куроо глухо рассмеялся и вздохнул.

― Я все еще считаю, что ты псих, ― затем после паузы добавил: ― Но идея и правда оказалась отличной.

Цукишима вышел из ванной — Куроо все еще не понимал, откуда он черпает силы — и швырнул в них мокрое полотенце.

― Убирайтесь к себе, я хочу спать.

***

― Давно не виделись, сынок, ― сказал пожилой мужчина в светло-зеленой рубашке за стеклом напротив.

― Никакой я тебе не сынок, ― широкая улыбка Тендо на миг исказилась, но в целом осталась все такой же веселой. Он на это надеялся.

― Ты впервые за десять лет пришел навестить меня и даже не скажешь, как скучаешь по родному дяде?

Да, точно, Тендо вернулся в родную страну не потому, что хотел, а потому, что надо было сделать новый паспорт, переоформить некоторые документы и разорвать с кое-кем кровное родство с помощью какой-нибудь древней синтоистской магии.

― Я вообще ненадолго, у меня дел по горло, ― Тендо предпочел проигнорировать его вопрос. ― Я всего лишь пришел узнать, как твои дела? А то я переживаю, вдруг у тебя все хорошо.

Мужчина за стеклом рассмеялся. Смех был по-прежнему мерзким, как Тендо его и запомнил.

― А у тебя все такой же острый язык, Сатори.

Один звук собственного имени из этих уст, и Тендо уже пожалел, что решил сюда заявиться.

― Ты мне вот что скажи, зачем ты нанял того прекрасного мужчину, что пришел по мою душу?

― О чем ты? ― изобразил изумление старик за стеклом.

― Ой, не прикидывайся, я знаю, как ты это сделал, но неужели ты так сильно хотел мне отомстить?

Дядя рассмеялся, светя гнилыми резцами, и Тендо отвел полный отвращения взгляд. Десять лет прекрасной жизни за решеткой было видно невооруженным взглядом, как бы старик ни пытался это скрыть.

― Я все еще не понимаю, о чем говорит мой дорогой племянник. Но думаю, мы оба согласимся, что если бы ты послушно умер ― оказал бы нам обоим услугу.

― Даже не надейся, у меня теперь все отлично и умирать я передумал, ― Тендо показал ему свою самую цветущую улыбку, прекрасно зная, как это подействует на старика.

― Рад это слышать.

Тендо с удовольствием получил порцию плохо скрытого гнева ― на большее этот ублюдок уже не способен.

― Как твои пальцы? ― Тендо даже привстал, пытаясь разглядеть руки дяди.

Тендо вышел из здания тюрьмы почти в отличном настроении. Семи, его личное сокровище, воспользовался программами Тендо, чтобы отыскать своего троюродного дядю, который работал офицером Токийской полиции, тот, в свою очередь, поднял свои связи в тюрьме, и потому менее чем через час глубоко обожаемый дядя Тендо сообщил своему человеку на свободе об отмене заказа на убийство. Этот самый человек связался с наемником по имени Ушиджима Вакатоши, который в этот вечер на другом конце света сидел в маленьком парижском ресторанчике и держал ладонь на направленном в сторону Тендо и Куроо пистолете.

В тот же вечер дядя лишился четырех пальцев ― по два на каждой руке — и еще пары зубов. С его тайных счетов исчезли все средства, а сами счета внезапно оказалось легко отследить, благодаря кругленькой сумме, перечисленной на счет Ушиджимы Вакатоши.

Меньше чем через неделю после памятного вечера, который Тендо проводил с двумя несомненно прекрасными мужчинами, пока со счетов его дяди исчезали последние деньги, Цукишима Кей прибыл в главный департамент токийской полиции. Он обаятельно улыбался девушке на ресепшене, пока она расписывалась в его курьерском отчете, а потом с вежливым поклоном удалился, и больше она его не видела. Цукишима оставил на ее столе папку с документами, которая в течение часа легла на стол главного инспектора.

Аналогичную папку высокий светловолосый и невероятно обаятельный Цукишима Кей доставил в офис одного из главных таблоидов города.

На следующий день вышла большая статья о коррумпированной полицейской структуре. Сама структура в тот же день претерпела значительные изменения, включая смещение с должностей нескольких чиновников, десяток арестов и начавшиеся судебные разбирательства.

К концу следующей после скандала недели, Тендо благополучно забрал свои документы и приготовился сказать родной стране очередное «адьё».

Спустя еще день Тендо судорожно искал свой паспорт на входе в вип-зону международного терминала аэропорта Нарита, пока Семи нетерпеливо поглядывал на часы. Как назло, паспорт нигде не получалось найти. Тендо уже приготовился перерыть весь чемодан, когда над ним нависла еще одна фигура, и, задрав голову, Тендо увидел, как его драгоценный паспорт ложится прямо в протянутую руку Семи.

― В такси забыл, ― сказал Куроо, когда Семи поспешил отнести документы на стойку регистрации.

― Тецуро! Ты мой спаситель, ― Тендо, сидящий на коленях перед раскрытым чемоданом, готов было обнять его за ноги, но Куроо, вздохнув, уже направлялся оформлять свой багаж.

Еще через полчаса они втроем сидели друг напротив друга в бизнес классе, пока мимо тянулась очередь из пассажиров, стремящихся занять свои места.

Семи листал добытый откуда-то свежий номер бумажной «Гардиан», пока Куроо выбирал музыку в айподе. Тендо же глазел по сторонам, готовясь отобрать у Куроо один наушник, когда над ними остановился высокий парень и стал запихивать свою кожаную сумку на полку.

Край его свитера на миг задрался. Внимание Тендо зацепилось за черный пояс на уровне пупка, такой привычный уже черный пояс, но в этот раз без блестящих рукояток ножей.

― Слушай, Кей, а как ты проносишь оружие мимо охраны? ― спросил Тендо, когда Цукишима закрыл полку и сел напротив, рядом с Семи.

― Кто тебе сказал, что я вообще вожу с собой оружие? ― поинтересовался Цукишима.

Его волосы были аккуратно разделены на боковой пробор и уложены гелем, а на носу красовались совсем новые очки в дорогой оправе из последней коллекции Лотос ― подарок Тендо.

― Я ведь правда не знаю. Где ты его берешь? Ножи на заказ сделаны? Или ты каждый раз покупаешь по прилету? У тебя свои тайные источники?

― Попробуй еще угадать, ― предложил Цукишима, переключая все свое внимание на телефон.

― Зануда, ― Тендо легко пнул его в ногу, не боясь возмездия.

― Ты с нами до Парижа? ― Куроо неизвестно когда успел вынуть наушники и теперь старательно скрывал интерес, но Тендо-то видел. Все видел. Глаза у того блестели как у кота перед новогодней елкой.

― У меня там пересадка, ― с легкой улыбкой ответил Цукишима.

Тендо наклонился вперед и шепнул:

― Задержишься на ночь?

― Боже, ― Семи вздохнул, закрываясь от них газетой, и забрал дружелюбно предложенные Куроо наушники.

― На обратном пути, может быть, ― пожал плечами Цукишима.

― А когда ты летишь обратно? ― Тендо отвлекся на бортпроводницу и послушно застегнул ремень безопасности.

― Когда закончу работу.

― Тогда заканчивай поскорее, ― закивал Тендо, говоря это прежде, чем успел подумать.

Куроо рядом издал тихий издевательский смешок.

Цукишима с улыбкой одарил многозначительным взглядом сначала его, затем Тендо, и спокойно пообещал:

― Я постараюсь.

The end.


End file.
